I am lost without you
by Arica33
Summary: je suis perdu sans toi:ange,loup garou,vampire,suicide,amour,amitié,haine,jalousie,vie...mort.L'histoire de Lily et james comment en 7eme année il se st aimé,dun amour interdit!Voldmort quant à lui serra prêt à tout !
1. Prologue

Prologue

Août 1983, Londres, une rousse de 17 ans se prélassait dans son jardin, elle portait une jupe qui s'arrêter un peu au dessus de ses genoux laissant ses grandes jambes blanches prendre le soleil de plomb ce qui était évidement chose perdu, étant donné que la jeune fille avait et gardera ces jambes aussi blanches que la porcelaine comme toute partie de son corps. Son débardeur était vert faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un vert émeraude à couper le souffle, elle fixait le ciel d'un bleu magnifique quand elle entendu une voix perçante provenir de sa maison, c'était sans aucun doute sa sœur qui l'appelait mais de façon pas très amicale :

- LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IRISSSSSSSSS EVANSSSSSSSSSSSS

La dénommé Lily, se leva en grognant et pestant contre sa sœur, sa maudite sœur. Elle entra dans sa maison et gravit une à une les marches, elle redoutait le pire comme à chaque fois avec Pétunia. Lily la trouva dans le couloir, la fixant de ses yeux noirs et lui ordonna d'approcher. Lily s'avança lentement, timidement et se posta devant sa sœur, elle voyait bien que Pétunia avait du mal à contenir sa fureur, elle murmura furieusement :

- Tu peu _m'expliquer _ce que c'est ... CA ???

- Euh, ça quoi ...

Sa sœur lui brandit une chemise grise, apparemment froissée de colère par Pétunia, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial lançaient des éclairs.

- je ... enfin je comprend pas ce que ....

- TU VEUX QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE CLAIREMENT ???? CECI EST _NORMALEMENT _MA CHEMISE ... _BLANCHE _!!!!!

- Et alors qu'est ce que ça avoir avec moi tout ça ?? Tu peux me le dire ?? Se défendit la rousse

- Ouais je vais te le dire et plutôt deux fois qu'une !!!

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ressortit avec un tissu noir et le jeta à la figure de sa jeune sœur.

- Ceci est une de tes robes de ... de ... de ton écoles de MERDE !!!

- MON ECOLE N'A RIEN DE MERDIQUE !!!! Contrairement à certaine chose ou même ... personne.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lily fut projeté à terre par une baffe monumentale de Pétunia, elle se releva tant que bien de mal en ce tenant sa joue qui était devenu rouge, sa respiration s'accéléra petit à petit, une vague de haine l'envahit.

- PETASSE, hurla pétunia à lily.

Une autre voix résonna du rez-de-chaussée, celle de leur mère :

- LILY, voyons surveille ton langage !!!

Lily jeta un regard vers sa sœur et étant donné comment elle la regardait, il fallait mieux faire profil bas, en tout cas pour un moment.

- Ou... oui m'man !!

Des larmes de fureur lui piquèrent les yeux, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Lily se jeta sur son lit et éclata en sanglot. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait elle subir tout ça, je la déteste non ... je la hais »

Elle se leva et alla insérer un CD. Un truc qui bouge et se mit à danser pour oublier ses problèmes, elle faisait toujours.

Il est temps je crois de vous présentez Lily Iris Evans. Cette fille n'à rien d'ordinaire ... c'est une sorcière et elle s'apprête à rentrer pour sa 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard, prestigieuse école de sorcellerie située en Angleterre. Physiquement Lily a tout pour plaire des formes magnifiques, de longues jambes fines, des cheveux auburn de toute beauté et des yeux tout simplement splendide mais tout ça personne ne le voit car Lily porte des vêtements larges, des lunettes et qu'elle ne peut rivalisez avec les blondes. C'est aussi que Lily se cache, avec ses deux meilleur amie Yuna et Arica, elles se mettent au fond de la classe mais on des notes parmi les meilleur euh mis à part Arica qui les cours ne sont pas son fort ! Elles n'allaient vont jamais au Match de Quidditch mais les regardaient de la tour de Griffondor. Leur temps libre elles l'occupent soit à la bibliothèque pour Lily, soit dehors dans le parc pour Yuna et dans la chambre pour Arica mais le plus souvent elles sont réunis ! Une seule raison est la cause de leur comportement, la vie n'on pas était en leur faveur depuis qu'elle sont née et maintenant ... elles ont peur de la vie ...

Lily arrêta de danser, essouffler et s'étala lourdement sur le dos sur son lit et pensa. A ses amies, au cours qui allait dans un moi débuter, et à ... James Potter. Elle soupira, à la pensée de se jeune homme ... cheveux noir impossible à coiffer, des yeux marron foncé avec une touche de bleu (absolumentttttt magnifique) des lunettes rondes ne faisant ni intello ni débile mais parfait et un corps ... de DIEU !!! Musclé, bronzé tout pour plaire !!! Hey oui tout, beau, intelligent (super bien foutu niark niark lol), et en plus faisant partit du célèbre groupe des maraudeurs composer de ; James le beau et fort Cornedrue, Sirius le magnifique et rigolo Patmol, Remus le séduisant et intelligent Lunard et Peter le marrant et gentil Queudverd. Ce groupe était formé des quatre garçons les plus beaux et les plus farceurs de l'école !! Et il fallait que Lily tombe amoureuse au premier regard c'est-à-dire en première année, d'un gars comme James, qui a toute les filles à ses pieds et qui en a mit une dizaine dans son lit ou même plus, c'est-à-dire arrogant, grosse tête et ... terriblement mignon !!!

Tout à coup quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, puis sans attendre la réponse de Lily, la porte s'ouvrit à volée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait sa mère, main sur les hanches, un regard froid et coléreux, caché derrière, Pétunia la joue rouge la regarder avec un sourire machiavélique.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FRAPPER TA SŒUR LILY !!!!

Lily était suffoqué comment cette grâce avait elle osée aller raconter ça a leur mère ? Ce qui était qui plus est, faux !!!

- Que ... QUOI ?? Articula Lily sentant la colère monter en elle.

- Oui, tu as parfaitement entendu, tu as giflé ta sœur !!! Parce qu'elle t'as parler de ton écoles !!

- Mais c'est totalement faux, je n'est ja...

- C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé, avec l'aide de Pétunia bien sur, que ..., elles échangèrent un sourire puis sa mère retourna la tête vers sa fille Lily et déclara, ... tu n'ira plus a ton écoles !!

Lily reçut la nouvelle, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle eut du mal à respirer, le regard dans le vide, Lily était pétrifiée ... voyant que sa fille ne répondait pas Julia Evans continua, mal à l'aise du comportement de Lily :

Je ... Je t'inscrirai au lycée de Clistwood, non loin d'ici et ...

Ta gueule ... Lily avait murmuré ses mots

Sa mère étonné, n'avait semblait il pas entendu :

Je te demande pardon Lily, il me semble ne pas avoir entendu ce que ....

TA GUELE

Pétunia ouvrit les yeux grands tandis que Julia plaqua une main devant sa bouche.

JE TE HAIS, JE HAIS PETUNIA, JE VOUS HAIS !!! CA FAIT MAINTENANT 10 ANS QUE VOUS ME POURRISEZ LA VIE, LE SEUL QUI M'AIMAIT C'ETAIT PAPA ET ... Lily éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots et termina sa phrase en affrontant le regard surpris de sa mère, tu la fait partir ...

Ton père est partit tout seul de son plein gré, il en avait marre de nous, il faut que tu te l'admettes, il ne nous aimait plus...

MENTEUSE, coupa Lily furieuse, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de crier mais là s'en était trop.

Très bien tu ne me croie pas, mais laisse moi te dire que tu ne retourneras plus jamais dans ton écoles de fous furieux regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ...

Dégagez de ma chambre immédiatement ...

Sa mère sortit de la chambre de sa fille cadette suivit de Pétunia qui n'avait pas dit un mot, trop surprise par la réaction de sa petite sœur.

La porte claqua, Lily la fixa un instant puis elle se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans son lit, qui se souleva. Les larmes continuèrent de couler pendant des minutes et des minutes ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle s'endormit telle un chat recroquevillé se laissant emporter dans le monde qu'elle préféré ... celui des rêves ...


	2. chapitre 1

- Tu reviendra ? Hein, grand frère, promets-moi ! Promets le moi !

Le vent fit voler les cheveux roux de la fillette de six ans, ses yeux d'un vert d'une très grande beauté étaient baignés de larmes.

- Je ne sais pas ... je ne sais pas Lily, répondit un garçon, dans un murmure triste.

La petite fille éclata en sanglots alors le jeune homme s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

- Je te le promet mon ange, je reviendrait pour toi, maintenant ma fleur de Lys, sèches tes larmes.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda de ses yeux noirs, il balaya une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait devant sa figure, ils étaient aussi sombre que les ténèbres.

Le garçon de douze ans s'appelait Tom Evans et sa petite sœur était Lily Evans.

Tom posa ses coudes sur la barrière et laissa son regard se perdre dans les vagues de la mer déchaînée. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, baignant le ciel dans une lueur orangé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily étouffer un bâillement.

- Aller, on rentre, les parents vont s'inquiéter.

Il attrapa une main de la petite fille, et commença à avancer dans un silence des plus complet. Ils traversèrent le centre de Londres et quelque rue plus tard ils débouchèrent dans la rue de London New Street, comme son nom l'indiquait c'était une rue nouvelle, la famille Evans avait était l'une des premières à avoir emménagée dans les nouvelles maisons. Elles étaient modernes et confortables.

Leur maison était identique à presque toutes les autres maisons, typique dans ce genre de quartier. Tom stoppa net empêchant sa petite sœur de continuer a avancer. Etonnée, elle lui demanda de son habituelle voix enfantine :

 - Qu'es qui y a ?

Lily, Tom se mit de nouveau à genoux devant elle et lui dit d'un ton grave:

 - écoutes : jure moi que tout ce que je vient de te dire restera entre nous, comprit ma puce, si les parents savent que je veux faire une fugue, il m'en empêcheront et si je ne peut pas partir je serai malheureux et tu veut pas que je soit triste ? N'es ce pas Lily ?

 - Oui Tom, la petite fille sourit de toute ses dents, enfin le peu qu'il lui restait étant donner que les deux de devant étaient tombées il y a quelques semaines. Tom la prit dans ses bras, décidément, cette petite allait lui manquer plus qu'il ne pensait, serait t-il capable de l'abandonné ? Serait-il capable de la laisser entre les griffes de ses parents ? Mais ce n'était pas lui, son père, qu'il l'inquiétait mais elle, sa mère, une femme qui était a son goûts ... ignoble, surtout avec lui.

Tom traversa l'allée suivit de la petite Lily. Il ouvrit la porte , posa la clef dans la coupole prévu pour, et se dirigea vers le salon pour prévenir ses parents de son retour mais à peine eut il franchit la porte que sa mère lui cria dessus :

 - Non mais tu était passé où ? Encore si tu été parti tout seul mais là avoir emmené Lily !! Où avait tu la tête !!

 - C'est bon, calme toi !! Elle va bien !! Et puis j'ai plus huit ans j'en ai douze maintenant je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de Lily sans votre aide !! En plus elle voulait faire une balade au bord de mer et désolé pour toi, une fille de son âge veut aller autre part que dans les magasin, elle ne s'appelle pas Pétunia et encore heureux pour elle !!!

 - Je t'interdit de parler de ta sœur Pétunia comme ça, elle est celle qui ce conduit mieux entre toi, Lily et elle, elle est ma fille la plus belle, intelligente, et aimante ce n'est sûrement pas Lily qui me ferai des câlin ...

 - FERME LA !!! Lily est la personne la plus mignonne que je connaisse mais tu es trop aveugle pour t'en apercevoir !! Si tu arrêter de chouchouter Pétunia et que tu donnait un peu plus d'amour à ton autre fille Lily, tu verrait comme elle est bien mieux que cette peste de Pétunia !!

 - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de Pétunia comme ça !!

 - Et pourquoi donc, tu sait très bien que j'ai raison ...

Lily se bouchait les oreilles, elle détestait entendre son frère crier, qu'il faisait d'ailleurs souvent à cause de leur mère. Un bruit de fracas la fit sursauter, elle mit sa tête entre ses jambes et se remit à pleurer. Elle basculait d'avant en arrière, tout en faisant toute sorte de prières. Tout à coup, la porte du salon vola en éclat. Tom apparut, les larmes aux yeux, le lèvre en sang, il traversa le couloir d'un pas ferme et décidé. La colère, la tristesse mais aussi la déception se lisait sur son visage. Il s'arrêta net, à la hauteur de Lily, et lentement tourna la tête vers elle et lui murmura :

 - Je suis désolé ma Lily, je devait partit dans un mois mais ... je craque, Adieu mon ange !

Lily le regarda passait la porte puis se mit a crier son nom, des larmes coulaient le long de son doux visage.

Julia Evans sortit en courant du salon, elle aussi pleurait, arrivée prés de la porte et hurla :

 - TOM, TOM

Celui ci s'arrêta, la main posait sur le portail prés a quitter cette maison définitivement.

 - Tom je t'en prie reste, je ne voulait pas te frapper ! Reste, au moins pour ta sœur !

Tom se retourna brusquement et cria furieux :

  - Depuis quand t'intéresse tu à Lily ? Hein, dit moi, depuis quand ? Si tu ne veux pas que je parte c'est à cause d'une raison et une seule ... ton image !! Si je part, papa partira lui aussi en emportant Lily et ça tu ne le veut pas !! C'est vraie, que penseront les autres en voyant une famille aussi mal soudée que la notre, ce que tu veut c'est la « famille du bonheur » !! Mais Julia, je croit que tes putain de feuilleton merdique ton endommagé le cerveau si du moins tu en avait un avant, parce que ma petite maman, on est pas dans t'es feuilleton non loin de là, on est dans la réalité, sinon j'aurait déjà courut dans tes bras ... mais avant que je le fasse tu peut toujours rêver ... adieu, ne conte pas sur moi pour revenir avant très longtemps, un jour peut être qui sait ??!!

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, malgré les appels « désespéré » de sa mère, malgré les pleurs de sa sœur, son ange Lily. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à elle, elle appartenait au passé maintenant. Les larmes se mêlèrent à la fine pluie du mois d'octobre, en cette année de 19 , ce samedi soir . Il courait aussi vite possible, fuyant son passé, il ne savait pas que d'ici quelques heurs sa vie allait changer ... pour toujours ...

Julia claqua la porte, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir. Elle se tourna vers les escalier mais une rousse lui barrait le chemin, ses yeux verts pétillaient de colère mais au plus profond d'eux, ils étaient empreint d'une grande douleur et de tristesse, qui ne s'effacera probablement jamais, elle tenait ses petits poings serré.

 - Lily ma chérie, pousse toi de là, maman est fatigué, je vais ...

 - JE TE DETESTE !!! t'es pas digne d'être ma môman !!

 - Monte dans ta chambre ; Julia se massa les tempes.

 - Tu l'as laissé partir et ... et il reviendra pus !!

Lily, Mme Evans monta d'un ton, sa voix devint dur et sévère:

 -  je t'ai dit de monter dans ta chambre ... MAINTENANT !!!

Lily courut dans les escalier aussi vite que c'est ses petite jambes lui permettaient .Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre tapissé de rose et se jeta sur son lit avant d'éclatait en sanglots pour au moins la troisième fois de la journée, elle pleura encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle murmura son nom :

 - Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Tom ... Lily ... Lily ... LILYYYY !!!

Lily se leva brusquement de son lit et malheureusement se cassa la figure par terre. Elle se massa douloureusement ses fesses ... sur quoi, elle était atterri puis doucement leva la tête vers le troubleur ou plutôt la troubleuse ...   
- YUNA ???!!!!

La fille en question fit signe de se taire à la rousse totalement surprise. Elle alla regardait par la porte puis revint sur ses pas :

 - Coucou ma fleur, déclara t-elle d'un ton joyeux, je te dérange pas j'espère, je suis rentrée par la fenêtre et tu était endormit alors je t'ai laissé un peu tranquille mais tout à coup tu t'es agitée et tu as murmuré le prénom Tom, j'ai d'abord cru a un garçon sur qui t'avait flashé puis j'ai remarqué que c'était pas vraiment un gémissement, alors je t'ai réveillé !! Qui est-ce ?

 - Premièrement bonjour Yuna !! Que me vaut le plaisir ta visite ? Tom est un prénom totalement inventé par mon subconscient étant donné que je l'ai rêvé !!

 - OK !! Je te croit ma Lily !! Et pour la question pourquoi es ce que je suis ici ... bahh c'est simple, je n'est plus le droit de venir voir ma meilleur amie ??

 - Yuna, tu n'est jamais venu voir chez moi, tu m'invite chez toi quand tu veut qu'on se voit, alors il y a un problème ??

Yuna avança gracieusement vers le lit et s'assit doucement. Lily avait toujours admirée sa meilleur amie, elle était si belle, des yeux gris à faire pâlir la lune, des long cheveux noirs aussi sombre que la nuit, une peau d'une blancheur à rendre jalouse toute les gothique !! Ses mouvements étaient doux et gracieux, tel un ange mais un ange des ténèbres car malgré son immense beauté, un air de méchanceté plané constamment sur son visage pas un air de garce, de peste ou de chipie non un air sombre, ténébreuse, un genre de fille de qui il faut se méfier pour ne pas aller droit en enfer.

Jusqu'à loin où remontent ses souvenirs, Lily n'avait jamais vu Yuna habillée avec autre chose que du noir, elle n'était pas gothique pour autant du moins physiquement, elle ne mettait pas trois tonnes de maquillage et n'avait pas d'innombrables bracelet à piques ou autres genres, elle avait un style bien à elle, mais le noir était tout simplement sa couleur la seule explication de Yuna était « un grand deuil », elle n'avait jamais rajouter des détails et ses amies respectait son silence, chacun avait un secret ... Mentalement, c'était une fille qu'on qualifierait de bizarre, rare étaient ses sourires, ses yeux étaient sans cesse remplis de tristesse, de douleur et de haine ... elle était certes joyeuse surtout avec ses deux meilleurs amies mais elle était fasciné par la mort ... trop, du moins c'est ce que pensait Lily et Arica !!

La voie douce et mélancolique de Yuna extirpa Lily de ses rêverie :

 - Je suis désolé Lily mais ... tu ne peut pas venir chez moi pendant ses vacances ci !! Lili reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de poing, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, on se verra au chemin de traverse mais comment dire, j'ai une réunion de famille, Yuna baissa la tête et rougit légèrement !!! je suis désolé Lily !!

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Lily, elle était pétrifiée, quand enfin elle reprit l'usage de la parole, elle s'exclama paniqué :

 - Non dit moi que c'est faux Yuna, je ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici !! En plus tu ne sais pas l'enfer que je vit ... ma mère ne veut plus que je retourne à Poudlard et ... Lily baissa les yeux, Pétunia m'a frapper !! Elle releva la tête brusquement : Je t'en supplie Yuna, emmène moi à ta réunion familiale mais ... me laisse pas seule !!

 - Je suis désolé Lily mais je peut pas t'emmener, je le veux mais ... Oh Lily excuse moi, je dois y allez ...

Quoi, Lily commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement de son ami.

 - normalement, tu restes plus longtemps, pourquoi pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais !!!

Yuna se leva sans adresser un seul regard à Lily, elle approcha d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre mais avant de disparaître par celle ci, elle se retourna : Lily sursauta les yeux de Yuna était rempli de douleur, une douleur si grande qu'il faisait ressortir ses yeux, Yuna lui murmura :

 - Un jour Lily, un jour je te le dirait ...

Puis elle disparut par la fenêtre, Lily s'extirpa de ses couvertures aussi vite qu'elle put et courut vers la fenêtre, son regard suivit Yuna sur son balais ... elle cria son nom, mais sa meilleur amie était déjà trop loin. Son cœur se serra ... elle était de nouveau seul ... elle éclata en sanglot. Tout à coup quelqu'un cria à travers sa porte, malheureusement elle reconnu la voix de sa sœur :

  - Hey le monstre, tu parle toute seule, tu vraiment folle, tu sais quoi ça m'étonne pas que tu n'es pas de petit ami et encore moins d'amis.

Sa sœur éclata de rire, un rire aiguë, glacé ... Lily eut l'impression d'étouffer, elle avait raison, sa sœur avait raison ... « Je suis un monstre, pas parce que je suis une sorcière ... j'ai bientôt 17 ans et encore aucun petit ami, et maintenant c'est au tour de ma meilleur amie de pas vouloir me voir ... j'en ai marre ».

Elle se leva, s'appuyant sur son bureau pour ne pas tomber, avança jusqu'à sa porte d'une démarche nonchalante. La rousse ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lentement elle tourna la poignée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi quelque chose la poussait à agir discrètement, elle ne voulait sûrement pas se faire repérer avant qu'elle l'ai fait. Elle pénétra dans la salle d'eau, ses pieds entra en contacts avec le carrelage, elle frissonna. Lily referma la porte à clé derrière elle, devant elle, se dressait un immense miroir.

Elle se regarda longuement, ses yeux verts étaient devenus rouges et bouffis, ils étaient encadrés par des lunettes carré, ses cheveux roux, qu'elle avait toujours maudit pour leur couleur trop voyante, se battaient en duel. Elle soupira et s'approcha du buffet, doucement elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti un gang de toilette qu'elle déroula une lame de rasoir lui tomba dans les mains ... il restait du sang de la dernière fois. Elle s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes, remonta sa manche, de fines cicatrices recouvrait son bras du poignet, longeaient ou plutôt coupaient ses veines et s'arrêtait a quelque centimètre. Lily à l'aide de la lame tira un léger trait sur une veine « fraîche » puis prenant sa respiration, elle repassa dessus en appuyant, la peau se perça, laissant le sang couler librement ... des gouttes tomba sur le carrelage ... elle avait mal mais elle continua, elle se fit sept entaille ce jour ... jamais elle en avait fait autant mais aujourd'hui elle allait très mal. Le sang coulait le long de son bras, elle plaça au dessus du lavabo et prit le gang de toilette pour compresser ... la douleur était intense, elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne pleurait jamais quand elle le faisait.

Lily nettoya le lavabo et sortit de la salle de bain ... elle avait la nausée, une atroce envie de vomir et pour couronné le tout elle n'y voyait rien ou en tout cas ce qu'elle voyait était flou. Soudain elle percuta quelqu'un qu'elle reconnu encore une fois grâce au plutôt à cause de la voix :

 - Ah mon dieu, t'as pas honte de me toucher saleté, laves toi d'abord car tu pue ... tu pue le monstre.

Lily continuait à marcher sans l'écouter et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand elle ferma sa porte à clef, elle entendit sa sœur lui crier d'une voix dégoûtée :

 - Hey le monstre, t'aurai pu nettoyer, t'as mit du sang partout, tu connaît les tampons ou c'est trop normal pour toi.

Pétunia rigola toute seule à sa blague. Lily s'écroula sur son lit se mettant en boule, et avant e sombrer une fois de plus dans le sommeil, les larmes aux yeux : elle murmura un prénom ... James.

Ce chapitre est dédié à tout ceux qui se mutile un conseil arrêter et je sais de quoi je parle je suis moi même passée dans cette période et j'en suis heureusement sorti !! La meilleur chose à faire c'est d'en parler !! bisou a tous !! quelque review ne serait pas de refus


	3. chapitre 2

Lily se réveilla une fois de plus, le corps endoloris. Elle se redressa sur son coude et jeta un coup d'œil à son radio réveil ... cinq heures vingt ... elle ressentit une douleur à son bras, elle y jeta un regard, de fines cicatrices recouvraient son avant bras recouverts de sangs séché. Elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche pour remettre ses idées aux clairs. La jeune fille se leva avec difficulté et avança en titubant. Arrivée à la salle de bain, elle se dévêtit, entra dans la douche, fit couler l'eau et poussa un soupir. L'eau chaude détendit tous ses muscles, elle se lava le corps, plus particulièrement son bras en arrachant les sangs séchés, les cicatrices étaient libres. La rouquine versa dans sa paume une pointe de shampoing et commença à se malaxer le crâne puis se rinça, elle renouvela l'action une deuxième fois. Lily coupa l'eau, sorti de la douche, attrapant une serviette au passage qu'elle enroula autour d'elle puis une deuxième où elle enroula ses cheveux après avoir enlevé le surplus d'eau que retenaient sa tignasse. Elle sortir de la salle d'eau, se dirigea vers sa chambre et une fois rentré, elle s'agenouilla devant son lit et y extirpa une valise. Lily l'ouvrit, elle était remplie d'affaires de magie, la rousse y prit sa baguette et une fois la malle refermée, elle la repoussa au fond sous son lit. Elle libéra ses cheveux puis d'un coup de baguette, les sécha avec un sort de séchage (naturellement ).

Elle se débarrassa de sa serviette et ouvrit son armoire, elle opta pour un pantalon rouge rayé en coton large et confortable puis une chemise blanche très grande et enfin elle se mit un foulard vert dans les cheveux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle enleva ses lunettes et mit des lentilles. Elle se regarda dans la glace ... et encore pour la première fois de sa vie : elle avait changé ... elle était presque mignonne. Lily regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il était six heures et demie, elle avait largement le temps avant que les deux femmes qu'elle méprisait le plus se réveille elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour. La jeune fille descendit les escalier à pas de loup enfila ses chaussures, elle choisit des tongs noires et blanches puis sortir de chez elle rapidement. En voyant le portail, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, celui de son frère criant sur sa mère ... elle secoua la tête et franchit le portail, commença à courir. Elle ne voulait pas aller en ville, échapper la foule voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire alors une seule solution s'offrait à elle ... la mer. Elle s'arrêta à un arrêt d'autobus et attendit qu'il y en ait un qui arrive. Elle dut attendre dix minutes avant qu'un bus daigne arriver, elle paya son ticket et monta, elle choisit de s'asseoir au fond, seule. L'observation était son fort, elle vit une femme avec sa fille elle devait avoir vers les treize ans, elles riaient cela fit souffrir encore plus Lily qui elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de rire avec sa mère, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais elle les refoula, elle détourna rapidement le regard, il alla se poser sur un garçon qui appuyait à la vitre, les écouteurs sur les oreilles regardait le vide. Lily remarque qu'il était particulièrement mignon, des yeux verts, des dreads, un tee-shirt large noir, un pantalon large, lui aussi, était descendu un peu plus bas que les fesses et des chaussures au lacets verts, jaunes, rouges (vive la jamaique ) étaient orné de perles. Mais Lily regardait plus spécialement ses piercings à l'arcade et aux lèvres, elle avait toujours rêvé dans avoir un à la lèvre et à la langue mais bon elle pouvait toujours rêvé. Le garçon leva la tête et la regarda puis il sourit, ses dents étaient blanches et droites, quand Lily s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, elle rougit et détourna la tête. Elle regarda le paysage essayant de ne plus le regarder quand tout à coup elle sentit une présence, elle tourna la tête vers l'intrus, elle eut un sursaut de surprise, le garçon était là devant elle, il lui demanda :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Pour toute réponse, Lily hocha vivement la tête, elle essaya de se calmer, remit correctement son foulard tandis qu'il coincé son skate en dessous de ses pieds. Il la regarda et il avait semblait-il remarqué qu'elle était mal à l'aise alors il lui dit :

- Je m'appelle Benjamin mais appelle moi Ben, je préfère et toi ?

- Euh ... moi c'est Lily mais appelle moi Lily !

Elle se frappe mentalement pour avoir sortit cette bêtise mais elle se détendit quand elle l'entendit rire.

- d'accord ... Lily, tu vas où ? il la fixa dans les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques, elle rougit à cette pensé et lui répondit :

- En bord de mer !! Et toi ?

-Au skate-park, pourquoi le bord de mer ?

A cette question, Lily tira sur sa manche où elle s'était mutilée la veille.

- Je ... je prends l'air, j'en ai marre de la ville ... euh t'écoutes quoi ?

Benjamin rigola mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le changement de sujet.

- Les Rollings Stones, tu connais ?

- Tu rigole là, attends j'adore, c'est un de mes groupes préféré !!

- C'est vrai ?? La plupart des filles ici préférent Britney Spears !!

- Bah laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas la plupart des filles !! répliqua t-elle avec un sourire !

- J'avais remarqué, t'inquiète !! Il sourit à son tour puis son sourire s'effaça quand il regarda par la fenêtre, je m'arrête là, bon écoutes je te laisse mon numéro de portable okay ?

- Ok !!

Ben sortit de son sac un stylo et un papier et marqua son numéro avant de le donner à Lily puis il se leva en prenant son skate.

- Bon bah j'espère à une autre fois, bye

- Salut ... Ben

Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent. Elle le regarda partir sur son skate. Le bus redémarra, cinq minutes plus tard, c'était son arrêt, elle se leva à son tour et elle descendit du bus, le soleil commençait légèrement à taper. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à la plage, l'odeur de la mer lui parvint aux narines, elle aimait cette odeur. Elle enleva ses tongs, laissant ainsi ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable tiède. Arrivée à quelque mètres de la mer, elle s'assit, son regard dériva : elle regarda la mer, l'eau calme, venait s'échouer doucement sur la plage, puis elle regarde un couple main dans la main, cela lui serra le cœur. Elle avait bientôt 17 ans mais n'avait jamais connu l'amour avec un grand A. Car oui, elle aimait mais l'élu de son cœur l'ignorait, bien sûr quand on est un des maraudeurs et qu'on a évidemment toutes les filles à ses pieds pourquoi s'intéresser à une intello invisible, Lily et ses amies faisaient tout pour ne pas être remarquer et depuis six ans cela marchait ... personne, sauf bien sûr les professeurs et camarades de chambres, ne connaissaient leur existence.

James Potter ... Lily Potter ... la rousse soupira, elle rêvait, jamais elle ne sortira avec lui et encore moins l'épouser pourtant ... pourtant elle avait déjà tracé son avenir à ses côtés :elle aura deux enfants : une fille rousse au yeux bleu avec une touche de marron et un garçon les cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts ... Lily s'allongea et ferma les yeux ... James apparu devant ses paupières clauses, elle murmura ... mon ange noir je t'aime ... soudain, elle eut un flash : elle tombait dans un ravin puis James sautait les bras tendu vers elle et d'un coup deux immenses ailes noirs jaillissaient du dos de son sauveur qui vola vers elle et la prit dans ses bras ... Lily ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement ... elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était toujours à la plage. Elle regarda l'heure dix heures passé, elle se leva d'un bond, elle avait dormi sans s'en rendre comte alors c'était un rêve une fois de plus.

En une demi heure, elle arriva chez elles, sa mère et sa sœur était entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Quand sa mère l'aperçut, les seuls mots qu'elles lui adressèrent furent :

- Enfin debout !! Cela fait une heure et demie que nous sommes levée, ce n'est pas poli !!

- Même pas un bonjour, juste cette remarque désobligeante et qui plus est, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait été absente

- Je suis levé depuis cinq heures, j'étais à la mer !!

- A la mer, s'exclama sa sœur qui portait un ensemble rose et blanc, il y a vraiment que toi pour avoir ces idées débiles non mais franchement on aura tout vu avec ce monstre.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air ...

- Oui c'est ça, c'est ça, la coupa sa mère, on s'en fiche, donc Pétunia, je ferai du saumon fumé avec ... Vernon aime le saumon au moins parce que sinon j'ai du ...

- Qui est Vernon ? coupa Lily

Julia Evans et Pétunia se regardèrent avec un sourire puis sa sœur se tourna vers avec son regard rempli de haine (celui qui était pour ceux de l'« espèce » à Lily) et lui cracha à la figure :

- Vernon est mon petit ami depuis deux ans et si tu t'avises d'approcher de lui ne serai ce de dix mètres tu le payera cher, car même si tu est laide tu pourra toujours lui lancé un de tes ... sorts où lui donnait un philtre d'amour et je ne tiens pas à le perdre lui et son argent, tu m'as comprise ?

- Je ne suis pas folle à ce point, répliqua Lily, si un homme veut de toi, il doit être comme toi c'est à dire : bête, laid, méprisant, vantard, et j'en passe pour vouloir de toi il faudrait vraiment être aveugle même si je devait choisir entre la mort ou ton Vernon, je choisirait la mort sans hésiter !

- Crève sale chienne, pesta sa sœur fulminant de colère

- A toi l'honneur, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle reçut une baffe mais cette fois ci elle provenait de sa mère, qui lui cria dessus :

- Si quelqu'un doit mourir ça sera toi, maintenant monte dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus te voir avant le dîners ou tu le regrettera !!

Lily repoussa sa chaise et monta en courant, elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots, elle était redevenue la fille timide et fragile. Elle se jeta sur son lit et déversa toutes les larmes de son corps. Une fois calmée, elle repensa à Benjamin, elle fouilla dans sa poche et trouva enfin se qu'elle cherchait : le numéro de portable de Ben. Elle alla chercher discrètement, dans le couloir en bas prés de l'escalier et remonta aussi vite que possible. Elle avait repris confiance en elle car elle tenait dans ses mains le numéro de téléphone d'un garçon totalement mignon et qui lui avait fait des compliments. Elle composa le numéro, soupira et attendit en souriant ... une sonnerie ... deux sonnerie ... trois sonnerie ... un déclic ... Lily s'apprêter à parler quand une voix féminine résonna dans le combiné :

_le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué, ceci est un faux numéro ou n'existe plus ..._

Lily raccrocha, son cœur se serra et recomposa le numéro lentement 06...89...64...68...97.

La même voix monotone lui répondit. Toute la joie qu'elle avait deux minutes auparavant, elle la perdit. Lily balança le téléphone à travers sa chambre et donna un coup de poing dans son traversin. Comment avait-elle put être aussi bête ? Un gars de cette beauté ne pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Tout à coup, son impression d'être moche, anormale et incapable d'être aimée revint. Les larmes apparurent pour la dixième fois au moins en deux jours. La rousse se leva ramasser le combiné, elle sortit de sa chambre faisant autant de bruit qu'elle le voulait, de toute façon au point où elle en était !

Arrivée en bas, elle déposa le combiné sur sa base au moment où la sonnette retentit. Elle entendit Pétunia sortir de sa chambre brusquement et la vit dévaler les escaliers quand Lily commençait à les gravir. Sa sœur la poussa, la tête de la rouquine frappa contre la rampe d'escalier, elle poussa un cri. Elle saignait. Sa sœur, la main sur la poignet, se retourna et répliqua :

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Vernon vient d'arriver, dégages !!!

Lily monta les marches lentement, pour faire enrager sa sœur et cela marcha car elle l'entendit jurer contre elle. Une fois en haut, la voix de sa sœur qui accueillait son « chérie » lui parvint jusqu'au oreille. Lily alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et laissa son esprit réfléchir.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle était dans cette position, elle pensait toujours quand tout à coup, sa mère entra comme une furibonde dans la chambre de la jeune fille en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Debout, ordonna t-elle.

Lily exécuta, tremblante.

- Pétunia m'a dit que tu était descendu sans mon autorisation et que en plus ...

- Mais je ... Lily essaya de se défendre mais Julia haussa le ton, la faisant taire.

- Tais toi ! En plus, tu as osé insulter Vernon alors qu'il venait passer prendre Pétunia.

La rousse suffoqua, encore un mensonge de la part de sa sœur, elle en avait marre, sa mère cria :

- Je t'avais dit que si tu me désobéissais, tu le regretteras !!

- Je ne voulais pas te ...

Sa mère lui assena une baffe qui la projeta à terre.

- Relèves toi ... tout de suite !

Lily ne bougea pas, elle pleurait, les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter.

- RELEVES TOI !!

Julia l'attrapa par les cheveux et la releva ? puis, lui redonna une deuxième baffe, cette fois ci Lily résista, elle serrait le poings tellement fort que ses doigts étaient devenus blancs, sa mère s'exclama furieuse :

- Alors qu'a tu dire pour ta défense ?

Silence complet ... puis Lily leva doucement la tête, ses yeux reflétaient la haine, elle répliqua :

- Je n'ai rien à dire ... Julia sourit et s'apprêta a répondre mais Lily reprit la parole, à part que je vous hais Pétunia et toi, vous êtes de vraie ... S-A-L-O-P-E !!

La main de sa mère prit le plus d'élan qu'elle pouvait, fendit l'air et finit sa trajectoire sur la joue droite de Lily qui tomba par terre mais sa tête percuta la table de nuit au même endroit qu'il y a quelques minutes dans les escaliers. Elle resta allongée, sans un mot, sans une plainte, sans un cri. Elle resta quelques minutes étendue par terre, en pleurs, elle entendit sa mère partir. Puis avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il prit appui sur son lit et se hissa dessus. Et pleura, pleura, pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Mais la rage prit soudain place à la tristesse et la douleur. Depuis trop longtemps, elle était restée dans l'ombre à se taire, depuis trop longtemps elle se faisait marcher sur les pieds. Elle en avait plus que marre. Lily se leva décider de ce qu'elle allait faire. La magicienne prit sa baguette et d'un coup, tous ses vêtements se retrouvèrent sur son lit, correctement pliés. Elle se pencha et prit sa valise puis y fourra toutes ses affaires. Lily fit le tour de sa chambre, prenant tout ce qui lui appartenait, enleva tout ce qu'il y avait au mûrs : photo, foulards, posters, ... Une fois le tout dans sa malle, elle la rétrécit, détacha sa chaîne où pendait une clé et y ajouta la mini valise. Elle embrasa sa chambre du regard pour la dernière fois et sortit. Elle prit soin de claquer sa porte. La jeune « rebelle » descendit les escalier en courant et se dirigea vers le salon, quand elle franchit la porte, elle aperçut sa mère assise ou plutôt avachie dans le fauteuil, une bouteille de whisky à la main, Lily remarque qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup bu ! Quand elle vit sa fille, Julia Evans siffla entre ses dents :

- Qu'est ce que tu fout là toi ? tu me désobéit encore, tu es folle ou quoi ?

Julia se leva en trébuchant et vint se poster devant Lily

- Réponds moi, souffla t-elle.

Lily fit la grimace, sa mère empestait l'alcool.

- Je me casse, réussi à articuler la jeune fille malgré sa peur.

- Ah ouais ? Et pour aller où, ma petite ? demanda Julia

- N'importe où !! De toute façon se sera toujours mieux qu'ici ! répliqua Lily.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu m'as comprise, je ne ferai pas la même erreur qu'avec ton frère !

Lily sentit une vague de colère montait en elle, comment osait-elle ?

- Ne parles jamais de Tom, c'est à cause de toi qu'il est partit, grogna t-elle.

- Je m'en fous, Julia agrippa le bras de Lily et enfonça ses ongles, et laisses moi te dire quetu ne retourneras pas dans ton école de malades mentaux, j'en tiens ma parole !

Lily se libéra de l'entreinte de sa mère et repartit en direction de la porte, elle ne prêta pas attention aux cris de Julia qui l'appelait. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrer et sortit en courant de la maison. Il était midi et le soleil tapait déjà fort. Devant la maison Pétunia et son affreux et gros petit ami, Vernon se bécotait. Quand elle vit sa sœur sortir de chez elle et sa mère lui courir après lui criant de revenir, elle comprit la situation et lança à Lily qui passait prés d'elle en la bousculant :

- Alors le monstre, t'as enfin compris que ta place, c'est dans une décharge, t'y va là ??

Lily s'arrêta net ... Pétunia, elle l'avait oubliée celle là, elle sentit une présence derrière elle puis la voix de sa sœur résonna dans ses oreilles :

- Bah saleté, tu pleures encore ? Pétunia rigola.

Lily, au bord des nerfs, repensa à toute ses années où sa sœur l'avait insulté, frappé, elle lui avait pourrit la vie. Elle se retourna brusquent et de toute ses forces lança son poing qui atterri en pleine face, écrasant le nez droit et long de sa chère aînée. Pétunia cria de douleur et tomba a terre. Julia accouru auprès de sa fille souffrante, tandis que Lily s'enfuyait à tout vitesse, à ce moment là, rien ne pourrait venir gâcher se si délicieux midi d'été, l'été où pour la première fois depuis toujours Lily Evans ... était libre ...

Il aperçut une rousse sortir précipitamment d'une maison qu'il connaissait que trop bien, puis il vit une femme lui courir après, elle n'avait pas l'air très sobre. Tout à coup, la rousse s'arrêta mais se retourna aussitôt pour décoller une droite à une fille un peut plus âgée apparemment, brune, grande, mince avec un coup qui lui semblait immense. Enfin, la rouquine partie en courant, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme de 22 ans qui murmura :

- Bientôt Lily, bientôt on se retrouvera ...

Puis il disparut comme ... par magie


	4. chapitre 3

Le jeune homme soupira pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée, ses yeux bleus comme la nuit fixaient les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel sombre. Ses cheveux noirs, tombaient de façon rebelle sur ses yeux et retombaient sur ses épaules. Il se gratta le bouc, il en était fier. Depuis deux mois, il luttait pour que son bouc pousse mais son manque de patiente l'obligea à faire recourt à la magie ainsi en quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé avec un magnifique bouc qui ornait son menton. Il soupira encore et inlassablement.

Aujourd'hui, il avait 17 ans, le trois août, 1983 pour cette année. Au rez-de-chaussée, la fête battait son plein dans l'immense salle destinée spécialement à ce genre d'événements. Des centaines de personnes étaient réuni ce soir là, sa famille, ses amis, les amis des amis, … Mais lui, il ne voulait pas participer à cette fête car tout ces gens qui était là pour lui … il les détestait, tous autant les uns que les autres. Ils faisaient certes parti des gens qu'il était sensé aimer mais …

- MON FILSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!

La voix provenait de l'intérieur de sa chambre, il entra par les deux grandes fenêtres, entouré de deux immenses colonnes sculptées. Il poussa le rideau d'un geste de la main. Sa mère se tenait là, en robe de soirée : noire, ouverte le long des cuisses et très décolleté malgré qu'elle soit grosse, elle était belle et beaucoup d'homme avaient du baver en la voyant. Elle avait les cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son fils mis à part qu'ils étaient bouclés, ses yeux noirs le regardaient avec sévérité. Laïn lui demanda, un brin de soupçon dans la voix et le regard :

- Que fait tu ici tout seul ? Il n'y a pas encore ton … ami, ce fils d'auror ?

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête alors sa mère lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama joyeusement :

- Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre, tous les invités sont là pour toi, ils attendent ta venu avec impatience, tu nous a quitté en hâte tout à l'heure ! J'ai deux grandes surprises pour toi !! Viens !

- Oui mère, répondit-il à contrecœur

Ils descendirent les grands escaliers en marbres, une fois traversés le hall gigantesque, ils arrivèrent devant des portes majestueuses qui s'ouvrirent à leur passage … le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était de plus magique mais aussi de plus bizarre et mystérieux : un groupe de musique jouaient sur une scène qui volait à travers la pièce, la musique était entraînante, mystique et bohémienne, partout des danseurs se gesticulaient, ils étaient par deux et parfois par trois, un homme et une femme, deux hommes, deux femmes, un homme et deux femmes, ... leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. La lumière projetaient par des torches était bleu, la salle ainsi plus sombre donnait un air des ténèbres et les personne aussi, pas un avec des couleurs vives, pas un avec les cheveux blond, marron ou autre à vrai dire ils avaient tous les cheveux noirs.

L'adolescent fut entraîner par sa mère dans une pièce à côté, tous les invitée qu'il croisait, lui faisaient un sourire et lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. Laïn poussa la porte, ils marchèrent dans un couloir où des personnes s'embrassaient et même plus, certains sortaient des pièces, à moitié dénudées. Au fond du couloir, ils franchirent une porte et arrivèrent dans un salon que même le jeune homme ne connaissait … une pièce qui lui était inconnu ? Bizarre ! Une femme était de dos, il fut très surpris de voir qu'elle avait les cheveux rouges comme le sang.

- Mon fils, je te présente Dakimis …

L'homme sursauta à se prénom, non ça ne pouvait pas être une …

- Dakimis je vous présente mon fils

La femme se retourna, elle n'était pas plus âgée que lui, ses cheveux rouges encadraient son visage pâle, ses yeux noirs, à l'évidence, étaient marqué d'une très grande sagesse mais aussi de désir … du désir ? Quand elle prit la parole, il remarqua qu'elle avait un accent lui donnant une voix sensuelle voir chaudes, elle déclara :

- Alors c'est toi, le grande, beau et fort … Sirius Black !!

- Moi-même, répondit Sirius essayant de cacher son mal à l'aise mais qui n'échappa à Dakimis qui sourit malicieusement.

- Hummm je veux bien admettre que tu es beau et grand mais fort, cela reste à prouver !

Sirius se retint de répliquer. Pour qui se prenait t-elle, une princesse ? Une reine ?

- Je ne prends pour rien mon cher Sirius !

Le jeune homme sursauta, elle avait lu dans ces pensé, alors c'était vraiment …

- Oui c'est moi, et voici mes sœurs …. Lamie

Une jeune fille du même âge sortit de l'ombre faisant sursauter une fois de plus Sirius. Lamie avait les cheveux bleus foncés, des yeux verts, un corps de rêve. Sirius ne put détacher son regard d'elle, elle était si belle.

- Et … Alouqa

La pièce fut tout à coup remplie d'une chaleur, Alouqa apparut … Sirius bouche grande ouverte, la contempla, elle avança d'une démarche féline vers lui, sa robe était très très courte (mais quand je dit court c'est vraiment très court), et un décolleté plongeant montré que dame nature avait était vraiment généreuse avec elle, elle portait un collier au ras du coup avec des piques d'environs deux centimètres, ainsi qu'aux bras et aux chevilles, elle était pieds nus. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient noirs avec des mèches rouges, ses yeux était bleus foncé et des traits de rouges les traversaient. On aurait dit une déesse.

- Sirius, Sirius tu est comme tout les hommes, avoir ces pensée aussi obscène mais je pense que si tu lui proposait, elle te dirait oui et plutôt deux fois qu'une !! Mais avant tout, je crois que des présentation s'impose : Lamie, déesse de la mort et femme serpent, Alouqa, déesse du sexe, des fêtes et de l'amour et moi Dakimis, la déesse des déesse, celle des vampires.

Sirius en était sûr, ce nom lui avait dit quelque chose et puis ce regard.

- Nous sommes trois sœurs à régner sur le royaume des vampires et je suis bien sûr leur reine. Mais il me manque mon roi … et ta mère a tout de suite pensé a toi …

Le jeune homme, devant cette idée débile, il éclata de rire. Il pensait que c'était sûrement une blague de sa mère ou du moins il l'espérait. Dakimis reprit la parole, un brin de colère dans la voix :

- Je vois que tu ne me prends pas, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu, au sérieux ! Peut être que tu veux une démonstration ?! Lamie, hariou ty fripaï, matunia !!

Lamie sortit de la pièce. Quant à Dakimis, la fureur se lisait sur son visage, elle cracha à Sirius :

- Tu as osé douter de mon pouvoir sur les mortels, Sirius et pour ça tu vas le regretter !!

La déesse de la mort revint, entouré de deux personnes, encapuchonné, portant une longue tunique noire. Lamie tenait par la main une jeune fille qui se débattait, mais la déesse était plus forte, elle la traînait presque, puis elle la jeta sur le canapé en l'attachant. La fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, sa robe était à moitié déchirée.

Dakimis s'approcha d'elle, s'assit et approcha la tête, elle commença à la sentir. Quand elle releva la tête un sourire cruelle planait sur son visage.

- Je te présente, Maria, quinze ans …

La reine des vampires renouvela son action et sentit partout, elle s'arrêta au parti intime de la jeune fille paniquée. Elle releva la tête faisant voler ses cheveux et éclata de rire avant de déclarer :

- Tu as devant toi … une vierge.

Alouqa poussa un grognement et pour la première fois, prit la parole, sa voix était sensuelle, mystérieuse, elle parlait lentement et dans la langue des vampires :

- Ahi otikomu Dakimis montri cwenda dorï ?

Dakimis lui répondit par un hochement de tête, alors Alouqa s'avança vers Maria qui de plus en plus paniqué poussait des cris, la déesse du sexe monta à cheval sur la jeune vierge, et lui murmura dans l'oreille en langage de mortel, son accent était semblable à celui de Dakimis mais Alouqa parlait moins bien le mortel :

- Le sexe c'est toute la vie, comment as tou osé ne pas laisser ton corrrps à un homme. Mourir vierge est oune honte pour nous ! Adieu

Alouqa ouvrit grand la bouche, Sirius retint de crier, ses canine étaient grandes et pointus … ses dents de vampires puis la déesse planta ses dents dans le cou de Maria qui poussa un hurlement déchirant. Alouqa suçait, suçait le sang à n'en plus finir. Sirius avait une envie de vomir, la nausée le prit tout à coup. Elle tourna la tête vers eux, le sang coulait le long de son menton, elle sourit puis demanda à Dakimis :

- Mï reaina ogus alito, porheroù ?

Dakimis éclata de rire et lui répondit :

- Si mï fillia, bahos !!

Alouqa lui sourit malicieusement puis se retourna vers sa proie à l'agonie, sa main prit de l'élan, ses doigts formait un crochet, sa main vint s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Maria. Sirius eut un haut le cœur puis il vomit quand il vit la déesse ressortir le coeur de sa victime, et le croquer à pleines dents faisant gicler le restant de sang.

- Mais vous êtes malades !! s'exclama Sirius qui avait prit une teinte verte !!

Il courut en direction de la sortit, fit voler la porte, il traversa le couloir, jetant des coup d'œil derrière lui. Sirius, ouvrit les deux portes et se retrouva dans la salle des fêtes. Toujours cette musique si corporelle. Sirius essaya de se faufiler parmi les danseurs jusqu'à la sortit mais il fut entraîné par un groupe, qui l'éloigna et l'emmena directement devant sa mère. Son regard était rempli de colère et de … haine. Sirius remarque, qu'à coté de sa mère se tenait Dakimis et ses sœurs. « Et merde » pensa t-il.

- Tu as de la chance que notre invité d'honneur vient juste d'arriver car sinon tu aurais déjà reçu la plus belle correction de ta vie !!

Laïn le saisit violement par le bras et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'à une estrade où elle s'arrêta devant. Puis Mr.Black fit son apparition comme par magie au milieu de la scène. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudir. Les murs de la salle tremblaient sous les applaudissements. Marcus Black leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, peu à peu, les personnes applaudissant s'arrêtèrent. Sirius regardait si il n'y avait pas un échappatoire … aucun !

- Je te sens tendu, fils ! fit sa mère ironique.

Sirius se racla la gorge et malgré sa peur il demanda à sa mère :

- C'est quoi ma deuxième surprise ?

- « C'est quoi ma deuxième surprise » !! Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas appris à parler comme un sauvageon ! grogna sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel Ta prochaine surprise est grandiose, tout les adolescent rêve de cela, c'est un grand honneur que nous te faisons mais maintenant tais-toi ton père va parler !

En effet, Mr.Black prit la parole, sa voix était amplifiée grâce à un sort.

- Chers amis, s'exclama t-il, Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, non seulement nous fêtons les dix sept ans de mon fils mais en plus attention un évènement plus grand encore … Nous avons un inviter d'honneur, Il est là pour vous, Il est pour vos enfants car oui, chers amis, l'heure à sonné pour nos progénitures de nous rejoindre dans Son monde !! Veuillez accueillir comme il ce doit, notre maître à tous, le maître du monde magique et moldu, le grand, l'immense … Lord Voldemort !!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement mit fin au discourt. Tout à coup, Il apparut au milieu de la scène, entouré de six mangemorts, ses serviteurs les plus dévoués. Il était grand, sa longue cape le recouvrait de la tête au pied, il serra la main à Marcus qui tressaillit au contact de cette main si froide qui avait tué tant de gens. Puis Il se tourna vers les invités qui avait levé la main droite et avait crié « Hi Voldemort ». C'était Voldemort lui même qui avait décidé qu'on le saluerait de cette façon, comme un certain Hitler.

- Mes chers enfants, le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé, vous allez nous rejoindre et devenir mangemort parmi vos familles, vos amis et moi bien sûrs !

Sirius profita du discourt de Lord Voldemort pour s'éclipser loin de sa mère qui était bien trop occupé à boire les paroles de son « idole » pour s'en rendre compte. Il traversa la foule, il arriva devant la porte mais un problème s'imposait … des mangemorts gardait la porte. Le jeune Black prit une allure qui se voulait décontracter et s'avança vers la eux la tête haute. Celui de gauche s'exclama :

- Hey gamin, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Si Sirius voulait être crédible, il devait aller jusqu'au bout alors il les regarda avec dégoût et déclara :

- Veuillez rester à vos place, Messieurs, vous ne savait sûrement pas à qui vous vous adressez : Sirius Orion Black, génération cent. Ceci est ma demeure et j'ai le droit de circuler librement chez moi et qui plus est, j'ai oublié comme un sot, le présent pour notre maître. Allez ouste.

Les deux mangemorts s'écartèrent, le laissant passer. Une fois hors de vue, il soupira de soulagement, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, le temps était compté. Il gravit les immenses escalier de marbre sans s'apercevoir une hombre au cheveux rouges le suivre …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily s'assit sur un banc, elle en avait marre de marcher. Quelle idée d'habiter tout à l' Est de Londres. Il lui fallait cinq heures et demie pour atteindre le centre ville, à pied.

Il était deux heures de l'après midi, elle marchait depuis deux bonnes heures et maintenant elle était épuisée, morte de faim et pour couronner le tout, sa vessie allait éclaté d'un moment à l'autre et les seuls toilette des alentours servait d'abris à un clochard ivre.

Lily s'allongea, ou du moins essaya sur le petit banc et plongea dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et referma à clé derrière lui. Il prit une cape : une assez épaisse car les nuits d'été étaient fraîches. L'adolescent décida de revenir plus tard chercher ses affaires, il n'avait pas le temps. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son balcon. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la rambarde mais un bruit l'empêcha de sauter … un bruissement d'étoffes puis une respiration … une voix s'éleva dans les ténèbres de la nuit :

- Où compte tu aller comme ça, Sirius ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Laïn leva son bras droit en forme de pointe et s'exclama :

- Hi Voldemort.

Mme.Black l'écouta attentivement … elle l'admirait mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule toutes les femmes présente ici rêvaient d'être avec lui pour l'éternité. Mais Laïn avait un lien secret avec lui, c'était son amant, un désir l'emparait quand Il était là. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Laïn se concentra sur Voldemort :

- … vos enfants seront des mangemorts digne de ce nom !!

Laïn se tourna vers son fils mais à sa place se trouvait … personne ! Un seul regard à Dakimis et celle ci acquisa et disparut tout à coup …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily commanda un hot dog et alla s'asseoir, le sandwich à la main. Elle était enfin arrivée dans le centre de Londres et la nuit pointait son nez. La rousse regarda les voitures qui passaient devant ses yeux, elle croqua dans son seul repas de la journée. La jeune fille avala en quelque bouchée puis elle se leva et jeta sa serviette après s'être essuyée la bouche. Lily partit les mains dans les poches vers le pont de Tower Bridge.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dakimis se tenait là, devant lui. Une longue cape couvrait ses épaules, elle avait rabattu la capuche, laissant ses cheveux rouges sang volaient librement au rythme du vent qui venait à peine de se lever. Sirius lui répondit avec affrontement :

- Ce que je fais ? Mais voyons, ce que j'aurais du faire il y a bien longtemps, je ne veux pas devenir mangemort et encore moins le roi d'une race aussi répugnante que la tienne !!

Il sentit une goutte sur son visage puis deux, puis trois et enfin une centaine … il pleuvait des cordes. La reine était hors d'elle, la colère deformait son visage jadis si beau mais elle ne perdait pas son charme pour autant.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Black ! cracha t-elle.

- JAMAIS !!!! hurla Sirius

En une fraction de seconde, la reine se jeta sur lui la bouche grande ouverte …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Laïn regardait autour d'elle : « Où est ce maudit gamin ?! » pensa t-elle. La colère et la panique montaient en elle de plus en plus. Elle jeta un regard vers la scène. Le quatrième enfant venait de partir se tenant le bras douloureusement, au prochain maintenant.

- Lucius Malfoy, cria Marcus Black, un parchemin à la main.

Un jeune blond s'avança, ses yeux gris comme l'acier pétillaient de joie et de fierté. Il monta les petits escaliers et marcha dignement vers l'assemblée mais perdu peu à peu son assurance quand il se retrouva devant le mage noir. Lucius tendit son avant bras essayant tant que bien de mal de cacher son tremblement.

Voldemort leva la tête et d'une voix forte, s'écria :

- MARCUS TENEBRO

Lucius serra les dents … sa peau le brûlait, les flammes creusaient son bras pour former petit à petit une tête de mort et un serpent sortant de sa bouche … la marque des ténèbres…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius hurla de douleur, Dakimis enfonçait ses dents dans le cou du jeune homme. Tous les sentiments les plus affreux firent surface : la peur, la douleur, la solitude, le rejet … l 'amour. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux du moment où il avait acheté cette maison et où il avait découvert la terrible malédiction pesait sur sa famille, en passant par le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard puis lui faisant les 400 coups avec ses meilleurs amis : James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow et enfin le jour où ses parents l'avait enfermé dans la salle des illusions, la pire salle de torture que le monde ai jamais connu. Tout à coup, il vit Lamie défilait puis Alouqa et quand il vit Dakimis passait devant ses yeux parlant le vampire, alors à ce moment il comprit, Sirius leva son genoux de toutes ses forces, il atterit dans le ventre de Dakimis, qui dans un cri de douleur se retira de sa proie. L'adolescent tomba à terre mais se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé, et affronta Dakimis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Bellatrix Lestrange !!

« Huitième, plus que deux après Bellatrix et c'est le tour de Sirius … où sont t-ils ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius se jeta sur Dakimis mais elle esquiva en sautant sur le côté, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de pied que lui envoyait la vampire, il se le reçut en plein nez, le projetant à terre. Sirius sentait son sang coulait mais il évita d'y penser et se concentra sur le combat. Dakimis chargea, elle parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en transplanant à chaque coin du balcon pour embrouiller l'esprit du jeune homme. Celui ci sortit sa baguette et pointa devant lui, il ferma les yeux et laissa le vide remplir sa tête … soudain il la vit, avançant au ralenti, elle était pas loin de lui sur sa gauche. Alors il dirigea sa baguette vers la gauche et s'exclama :

_ - poussius _!

Dakimis apparut puis fut violemment jettée à l'autre bout du balcon, du sang coulait le long de sa lèvre. Elle se leva doucement et d'un coup de langue nettoya sa lèvre.

- Tu vas me le payer, mortel, sa voix avait perdu toute sa sensualité, laissant place à une voix grave … froides ; je ne sais par quel moyen, tu as réussi à me trouver mais je m'en fiche par contre tu as osé me blesser et ça je ne le supporte pas … prépares toi à mourir

La reine leva sa main droite en hauteur et l'ouvrit, la paume vers le ciel … elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit il était devenus entièrement noirs, elle murmura :

_ - Que las dolores nocia _

_ Viene va me_

_ Pir quel malo_

_ Vaincino_

Soudain une boule noir et violette se forma au creux de sa main. Sirius commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Que voulait dire cette incantation ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question … la boule fonçait droit vers lui …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- SIRIUS BLACK

Laïn sursauta et regarda tout autour d'elle … aucune trace de son fils. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lentement se dirigea vers l'estrade. Marcus abhorrait un sourire fier, le torse bombé, il balaya la salle d'un regard rempli de mépris. Laïn se posta à côté de lui tout en lançant des sourires forcés (pour ne pas dire focus). Mr.Black tourna la tête vers sa femme et l'interrogea du regard. Celle ci se pencha et lui exposa le problème en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage de son mari se creusait, la fierté disparue pour laisser place à la colère et la panique. Il se retourna vers les invités et déclara avec difficulté :

- Sirius Orion Black, ne pourra malheureusement pas se présenter devant vous, pour cause de maladie grave, il est actuellement à … Saint-Mangouste. Désolé Messieurs Dames !

Marcus cessa le sort d'amplifiage et descendu de l'estrade. Il alla dans son bureau privé, en chemin, il dut serrer une bonne vingtaine de mains. Le vieil homme poussa les portes et retint de tomber dans les pommes quand Il le vit … Lord Voldemort lui même, face a là fenêtre laur faisant donc dos, les mains croisées dans le dos. Sa femme, Laïn, était assise droites comme un piquet, dans le sofa de cuir vert, sa fille, Narcissa Black, appuyée contre le bureau tenait fermement la main de son futur mari, Malefoy Lucius. Mais il y avait aussi les deux déesses Alouqa et Lamie. Marcus dégluti difficilement et s'avança vers cette assemblée quand Voldemort s'exclama …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Siirius se jeta sur le côté mais la boule le toucha au bras, il s'effondra, une entaille du coude à l'épaule, s'était formé et saignait abondement, juste au moment où il ressentit une douleur à la mâchoire :

- Mon cher Sirius, sache que tu es des notre, que tu le veuille ou non !! bienvenu demi-vampire, viens à moi que je termine mon travail.

Il se sentait attiré vers elle, elle avait tout à coup quelque chose de … magique. Il secoua la tête vivement et hurla :

- MENTEUSE !! tu dis n'importe quoi, tu essayes de me baratiner mais ça ne marchera pas. Adieu Dakimis, jamais je reviendrais ici …

Sur ces mots, Sirius courut vers la rambarde et sauta dans le vide …

- On ne dit jamais, jamais ! murmura la déesse avant de disparaître dans un sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Cela fait la deuxième fois que votre fils nous trahis Mr.Black !! Tout d'abord, il ose aller a Griffondor où plutôt il ose accepter d'être envoyer dans la maison de cet infâme Godric !! Puis aujourd'hui il me défie !! Serait-il fous ?

- Je vous pris toute mes excuses, mon seigneur, Sirius a du durement être drogué par ce fils d'auror car jamais en temps normal, il se serait permis cet affront, je vous jure que …

- ASSER CHIEN !! TAIS TOI !! Retrouvez le moi, le plus vite possible, vifs … ou mort …

- Oui, mon maitre ! Notre chere Dakimis s'en charge !

- Bien, très bien … et où est elle maintenant ?

- Ici, répondu une voix glaciale

- A entendre ta voix, tu ne la pas retrouvé ! fit Voldemort un sourire carnassier

Dakimis avança, elle s'était débarrassée de sa cape, et s'était changée, elle portait une longue robe fendu sur les côtés laissant apparaître ses fines jambes brunes, un long décolleté allait jusqu'au nombril et était attaché a un fil, le tout était noir en tissu aussi léger que l'air. Sa démarche féline attirait le regard des trois hommes. Narcissa pinça le bras de son fiancé qui sortit brutalement de sa torpeur sous l'œil noir de sa future femme. Mme.Black, la fusillait du regard toute sa haine était dans ses yeux qui lançaient des avada kedavra, pas parce que Marcus la dévorait littéralement de ses yeux noirs, au moins, cela lui faisait des vacances. Elle haïssait cette fille tout simplement car son amant, l'amour de sa vie Lord Voldemort ne semblait pas insensible à son charme, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point étant donné qu'il ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui donner des ordres. Alors qu'avec Dakimis, ils discutaient et parfois riaient. La déesse se planta devant lui et déclara :

- Quelle déduction Voldemort !! Tu es d'une intelligence épatante !!

Elle fit un sourire narquois, il lui répondit sur le ton de la réplique

- Toujours égale à toi-même Dakimis, arrogante, désobéissante et … diablement belle !!

Dakimis éclata de rire puis elle pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Hummm et j'ai plein d'autre qualité !!

Marcus mit un genoux à terre et baissa la tête puis demanda en bafouillant :

- Ma déesse, où … où est notre fils ?

- Il s'est enfuit comme un lâche après bien sûr m'avoir cracher maintes injures … mais il reviendra de son plein grés ou non !! J'ai un plan qui le fera revenir !

- Bien, très bien exécute ton plan, le plus rapidement possible et ramène le moi à mon manoir !! ordonna le seigneur

- Est-ce une ruse pour m'inviter dans ta demeure ? s'exclama t-elle d'une voix suave

Voldemort éclata de rire et lui répondit :

- Peut-être bien …

Puis dans la seconde qui suivit, il disparut. Toute l'assemblée sortit de la pièce sauf … Mme.Black, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari, et réuni quelque papier. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle par derrière, puis elle sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son dos. C'était froid … la douleur lui parcouru le corps, elle sentait son sang couler. Laïn serra les dents, elle ferma les yeux car les larmes montaient. Lentement, elle se sentait quitter son corps quand une voix résonna dans sa tête :

- Voldemort est à moi, alors ôtes toi ses idées de ta tête, on ne peut me tuer et encore moins rivaliser avec moi quand il s'agit d'homme …

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait toujours devant le bureau mais elle avait lâchée tous ses papiers qui maintenant étaient répandus par terre, aucune douleur, aucun sentiment de froid, elle toucha là où quelque secondes auparavant la lame l'avait transpercer … rien. Laïn se retourna violemment quand une voix derrière elle s'exclama :

- Ce n'est qu'un avant goût … de ce que je pourrais te faire subir si tu persistes à vouloir ma peau !!

Dakimis sortit de la pièce suivit de ses sœurs. Une allusion. Tous ça n'était qu'une illusion mais cela avait l'air d'être réel, trop réel … Laïn se laissa glisser le long du bureau, et elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années : elle éclata en sanglots ….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Quel con, mais quel con. Mon vieux Patmol tu vas devoir te sortir de ce pétrin tout seul …ouaip mais comment ? J'suis vraiment con quand je mit met, il suffit qu'il y est un canon même vampire pour que je fasse l'intéressant… Bon c'est pas tout mais bon …_

Sirius s'était rattrapé à une branche pendant sa chute. Et celle-ci était ornée d'épines.

_Aller à trois je lâche …1 … 1 et demi … 2 … 2 et demi …2 trois quart et …3_

L'adolescent enleva ses mains, et tomba, tomba et tomba … En fait il ne tomba pas énormément cardés qu'il eut lâché, ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il se cassa la figure. Il resta un moment allongé, regardant les étoiles et à se morfondre sur son sort. Le cœur battant, sa respiration bruyante. La même douleur que quelques minutes avant lui revint au niveau de la mâchoire, sa vue se brouilla. Il secoua vivement la tête et se releva. Son esprit était embrumé, il vacilla mais se retint sur un mur. Sirius avait du mal à respirer … il se mit a marcher mais il sentait ses jambes flasques, il trébucha à plusieurs reprises. Il devait arriver au portail le plus vite possible … encore quelques mètres … il tomba … se mit à quatre patte … et invoqua Patmol … mais pour la première fois le chien ne vint pas. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de l'œil de l'animagus.

_S'il te plait, Patmol, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, viens je t'en supplie … _

Le chien en lui se réveilla, lentement, ses bras et ses jambes devinrent des pattes recouvert de poils noirs, son visage s'allongea légèrement pour former un museau. A la place du jeune homme se trouvait un grand chien noir aux yeux bleu nuit. Au coin de sa bouche ou de sa gueule, se forma une sorte de sourire, il avait retrouvé sa force. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, loin de tout ça, son esprit était libre, il était libre … pour aller où ? Même lui il l'ignorait mais à ce moment la il s'en fichait royalement …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily essaya de garder l'équilibre sur la rambarde glissante. Si elle faisait ne serai ce qu'un faux pas, elle tomberait du pont de Tower Bridge et mourrait. Ses cheveux roux étaient plaqués par la pluie, sa chemise lui collait la peau laissant paraître un soutien gorges rouge, pas d'une grande beauté étant donné qu'elle ne montrait au grand jamais ses sous vêtement. Elle cachait ses formes généreuses, sous des habits amples. Elle se trouvait moche et « mal foutue ». La jeune fille était tentée de sauter du pont, voler comme un oiseaux et rejoindre les détritus au fin fond de la tamise … mais quelque chose la retenait … ou quelqu'un ! Un seul nom. Un seul nom qui hantait ses rêves depuis six ans. Un seul nom qu'elle gémissait quand elle se donnait du plaisir. Un seul nom recouvrait les coins de ses parchemins … James Potter !

Pourquoi daignait-il la regarder ? Pourquoi se tapait-il les trois quarts de la gente féminine de Poudlard ? Et surtout pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais dragué ? Ou accordé un seul regard ? Hélas, elle connaissait la réponse et celle-ci se résumé en 5 mots : blonde, mini jupe, gros seins et jusqu'à preuve du contraire Lily était rousse, elle n'avait jamais portée de mini jupe et elle n'avait pas des gros seins.

Son pied glissa mais elle retrouva l'équilibre.

Et puis pourquoi devrait-elle continuer à vivre pour un mec qui l'ignorait totalement ? En un seul mot POURQUOI ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius shouta dans un caillou, il avait repris sa forme humaine.

« La pluie ne veut donc pas s'arrêter, putain ». La colère montait en lui aussi la solitude. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec ses trois meilleurs amis et même la chaleur d'un corps féminin lui aurait amplement suffit.

Il arrêta de marcher et s'appuya sur la rambarde du pont, il contemplait la Tamise, de petites vagues ondulaient à la surface. L'adolescent soupira et murmura :

Joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux Patmol.

Il baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain une voix mélodieuse résonna … qui pouvait chantait une chanson pareil, avec des paroles aussi triste …et avec autant de rage de haine dans une voix aussi belle …

_Dieu que tu m'as bien habillé et c'est bien appris  
Chaque nuit, je fais un peu au dessus ton lit  
Mais voilà, ma culotte saigne encore  
Viens décrasser ce corps  
Tout n'est pas sec  
Cette odeur, c'est quand je reste allongée...  
Tu ne trouves pas  
Tu ne sens pas  
J'ai tous mes doigts  
Prends ma main et ne serre pas  
Toutes les fois ou grand roi s'est joué de sa reine  
J'ai presque rongé mon âme (souviens-toi !)  
Pour rester dans ces femmes  
Celles qui te plaisent, celles que tu baises  
Dis leurs mon nom  
Je ne peux plus boire cette eau noire  
Tu te toucheras  
Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais sur ma tombe_

Lily s'arrêta et lentement, se tourna vers le fleuve, toujours debout sur la rambarde. Elle était gelée mais ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. Sa vision devint floue, elle se sentait dans un état second, elle entendit un murmure.

« Je devient folle » se dit-elle. Tout à coup une voix merveilleuse s'éleva et chanta :

_Personne, à jamais bête et nauséabonde  
Je pense trop  
"C'est alors qu'elle s'imagine la pelle s'enfoncer  
Dans la terre, puis dans sa tête"  
Violent, et méchant coup a fendu mon être  
Dont il ramasse les restes, morceaux ruinés  
Dont il se délecte  
Je t'ai vu quand tu ne m'as pas reconnue  
Chercher tes gestes face au corps que tu as émue  
Tu t'obsèdes et t'éloignes de moi  
Quoi que tu fuies, je resterais sous ton toi  
Là où nos deux corps saignent  
Un amer goût de fer, arrière goût de sang_

Il tourna la tête à droite … à gauche. D'où provenait cette voix si belle. Son regard se perdit au loin mais s'arrêta brusquement sur une silhouette : debout sur la rambarde, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Sans réfléchir, Sirius se mit à courir vers elle.

« Elle ne vas pas sauter quand même ? » paniqua t-il …

_M'en sortir, ça je ne peux plus  
As-tu pensé aux âmes et aux soeurs que tu as déçus  
Ils me mangent et tu l'aimes  
Je pleure les saints de te voir sur cette chienne  
Sale  
C'est cette pute qui m'a tuée _

Je pourris, pour ça je vous hais  
Tombe ne fleurit  
Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerais

Elle sentait son corps se balançait en avant puis en arrière … sa tête suivant le mouvement … Tamise … ciel … Tamise … ciel … un nausée l'envahit, une envie de vomir lui tiraillait l'estomac. Puis …

_Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerais_

_Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerais_

_Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerais_

_Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerais_

_Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerais_

_Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerais_

- NON !!

Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retourna vivement pour savoir d'où provenait le cri mais son pied glissa de la barrière. Elle sentit son corps basculer en arrière, elle battit des bras mais en vain elle tombait.

_Pour ça je tuerais, je me tuerais._

_Pour ça je tuerais, je me tuerais._

_Pour ça je tuerais, je me tuerais._

_Pour ça je tuerais, je me tuerais._

_Pour ça je tuerais, je me tuerais._

_Pour ça je tuerais, je me tuerais._

Sirius la vit tomber, il accéléra sa course tandis que son cerveau marchait à la vitesse grand V.

« Bon aller, j'ai rien à perdre » à cette pensées, il sauta à son tour du pont. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Il entendait la fille crier …

BAM

Il la tenait dans ses bras. Malgré la situation quelque peu précipitée, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses cheveux sentaient bon et surtout il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse … il secoua légèrement la tête, il devait trouver une solution au plus vite … l'eau se rapprochait dangereusement, il sentit la femme qui agrippait ses vêtement et un peu de peau … il grimaça de douleur … l'eau se rapprochait de plus en plus, chaque seconde encore plus. Soudain, Sirius eut un éclair de génie … une barre de fer dépassait, il tendit la main sur le côté pour se préparer à l'attraper. Quand il lâcha d'une main la jeune femme celle-ci poussa un cri et resserra son étreinte … il gémit de douleur mais ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher … le barre approchait … encore un peu … ça y est, il l'avait agripper … ils étaient trop lourd, la barre allait céder, elle commençait déjà a plier … un coup sec la femme glissa le long de son corps … Sirius l'attrapa par le poignet … la barra allait céder … Il balança la fille de droite à gauche et au moment où la barre céda, il la jeta sur une plate forme sous le pont mais lui … il tombait … c'était la fin … tout à coup une main l'attapra et le retint, il leva les yeux et rencontra un regard noir … une seul pensée lui traversa l'esprit … _non … pas elle …_


	5. Chapter 4

_**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre est court ! Le prochain sera plus long **_

_Les ténèbres … je suis entouré par les ténèbre…ma tête me fait souffrir… je ne sens plus rien en moi appart le néant, le vide … Suis-je morte ? Si j'arrivais à ouvrir les yeux rien qu'un tout petit peu …_

Lentement, Lily clignât des paupières avant d'ouvrir complètement ses yeux. Elle resta un moment allongée, s'habituant à la lumière. Puis elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. La jeune fille observa la chambre dans laquelle elle était : en face d'elle trônait une immense armoire en chêne, à sa gauche, il y avait un bureau, lui aussi en bois, sur lequel, Youri, dormait paisiblement. Youri était son chaton, son cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de ses deux amies, son pelage noir lui permettait de se camoufler dans la nuit et ses yeux violets faisaient craquer plus d'un. La particularité de Youri, était qu'il faisait parti de la race des Chiméria, une race très ancienne. En résumé Youri était capable de voler grâce à deux petites ailes violettes aux bouts noirs. Il était câlin et très utile pour porter le courrier.Lily prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et soupira.

- Qu'est ce qui m'ai arrivé ? se demanda t-elle à haute voie.

La jeune femme se leva et tout en jetant des regards oblique à la pièce, elle se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir : en vain, elle était verrouillée.Lily s'éxita sur la poignée en la tournant de droite à gauche et de droite à gauche mais rien n'y faisait, elle tenait bon.

- Il vient juste de partir ! Après t'avoir longuement observé !

Lily se calma, baissa la tête et d'une voix froide répliqua :

- Youri, je me passerai de tous commentaires, compris ?

Le chaton s'étira : ses pâtes avant tendu devant lui et ses pâtes arrières fléchi puis il s'assit sur son derrière et fit sa toilette.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je dis que ce que j'ai vu ! Il avait l'air d'aimer … tes formes !

- Youri !

Lily s'avança vers le bureau.

- Qui s'est « il » ? demanda la jeune les sourcils froncés.

- Attend, je rêve, tu m'a abandonné aux griffes de ton horrible sœur et je te parle même pas de ta mère …

- Je t'avais oublié ! répliqua Lily honteuse

- Tu as sauté du pont et en conséquence, tu as voulu mourir et donc me laisser seul …

- J'ai glissé !

- Et tu crois que je vais t'avouer qui es ton sauveur ! Oh t'as vu la vierge marie ou quoi ?

Le mot sauveur fit tilt dans le cerveau de Lily, tout de suite elle pensa à …

- James, chuchota t –elle.

- James ! Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte ?

Lily fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec … Non impossible ! Ca ne pouvait être … Il était encore plus beau de prés. Devant elle se dressait le grand, le populaire et le oh très beau : Sirius Black … le meilleur ami de James Potter, le célèbre membre du groupe des maraudeurs.Ses yeux bleu nuit pétillaient de malice, ses cheveux tombaient de manière rebelle. Lily l'examina de haut en bas : il portait une chemise noir, une veste noir par-dessus et un bagui lui aussi de couleur noir. Qu'es ce qu'il pouvait être sexy !Quand il prit la parole, Lily crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, sa voie était si mure, si chaude …

- Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il (elle cria intérieurement quand elle lit de l'inquiétude dans son regard)

Elle hocha la tête signe de sa réponse, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents

- Je m'appelle Sirius Black et toi ?

« Je sais comment tu t'appelle, embrasse-moi EMBRASSE MOI » pensa t-elle en le dévorant littéralement des yeux.

- Euh… Li…Lily Evans !

- Très bien Li Lily, enchanté ! Il tendit la main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer (elle aura quelque chose a raconter à ses amies). Elle frissonna quand leurs mains entrèrent en contact, si douce !

- Ouais, ouais, ouais et moi c'est Youri, gardien du cœur de la charmante rousse alors ôte tes sales pattes d'elle.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et murmura à Lily :

- T'as une chiméria ?

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Youri la devança.

- UN, un chiméria, c'est masculin pour moi.

Sirius s'avança vers Youri et l'attrapa par la peau du cou tout en l'examinant de prés il évitait les mini coup de griffes de Youri qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Hey dis moi Don Juan ça te dirait de me lâcher pour que je te casse la gueule

- Youri !

- Non Lily laisse moi faire ! Je vais régler son compte à ce voyeur de mes deux !

- YOURICHIMA

Un silence plana dans la pièce et Youri baissa lentement la tête.

- Sirius lâche le s'il te plait !

Sirius s'exécuta et le chat s'envola vers le bureau, se roula en boule et ne bougea plus. Le jeune homme questionna du regard Lily mais celle-ci détourna la tête alors Sirius comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insisté. Il se gratta la nuque, l'air embarrassé.

- Bon euhh je te laisse prendre une douche, il y a des serviettes de bains accrochés à côté de la douche et du savon ! Rejoint moi chambre 15 quand tu aura finis !

Lily hocha la tête et suivit des yeux Sirius sortir de sa chambre. Puis elle lança un regard à Youri, soupira et entra dans la salle de bain ! Tellement de souvenirs dans une salle d'eau … elle préféré les oublier, les effacer de sa mémoire. Elle se déshabilla et petit à petit s'introduisit dans la douche. Elle entreprit de se laver.

« Alors comme ça c'est Sirius Black qui m'a sauvé ! J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un sorcier qui plus est canon comme il est » Lily sourit à cette pensée ! « Mais que faisait t-il sur le pont à cet heure ci ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il sauver ? Il va me devoir des explication »

Elle sortit de la douche et attrapa la première serviette qui lui tombait sous la main, elle l'enroula autour de son corps mouillé puis chercha dans la poche de son pantalon sa baguette puis grâce à un sort elle agrandir sa valise pour en sortir des vêtements ! Elle enfila un pantalon noir large mais qui tenait sans ceinture puis un gros sweet noir à l'effigie d'un de ses groupes préféré : Authority Zero ! Tout pour cacher sa féminité alors que ses habits de la journée avaient fais apercevoir un peu ses formes … peut être qu'elle avait peur de l'avis de Sirius ! Pour finir elle enfila ses chaussures puis elle se fit une queue de cheval et remit ses lunettes. Lily se regarda dans la glace et pensa tristement « la laideur est de retour ». Enfin elle sortit de sa chambre et reconnu le couloir : elle était au chaudron baveur ! Elle chercha la chambre 15 et quant enfin elle la trouva elle resta quelque instant devant hésitant à rentrer ou pas puis elle se décida à toquer timidement. Aussitôt, le porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius torse nu … Lily resta figée devant ses abdos, comme dirait des hystériques : OH MON DIEU IL EST FOUTU COMME UN DIEU NON MAIS MATER SES MUSCLES AHHHH QU'IL EST SEX !

Sirius fit son sourire ravageur pendant que Lily piquait un fard. Puis quand il vit comment elle était habillée il fit une moue

- T'étais mieux habillée tout à l'heure ! Aller entre !

La jeune rousse ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle pénétra dans la pièce ! C'était une chambre identique à la sienne sauf qu'à la place du lit il y avait un bordel monstre ! Sirius attrapa un tee-shirt au plus grand malheur de Lily pour ça il lui fit dos et Lily remarque un énorme hématome quand il se retourna elle baissa les yeux.

- On va allez s'installer en bas, j'ai réservé un salon à Tom !

Ils sortirent pour se diriger vers un escalier miteux rongé par les mites qu'ils descendirent puis Tom les mena vers une petite pièce où un feu dansait tranquillement dans la cheminée. Lily et Sirius prirent chacun place dans un des fauteuils. Un ange passa pendant quelques minutes … puis Sirius prit la parole.

- J'ai une question ! dit-il, je peux te la poser

Lily répondit oui d'un signe de tête.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi vouloir mourir ? C'est complètement débile, puérile et j'en passe !

La jeune femme resta muette avant de répondre

- Je ne voulais pas mourir !

- Ah ouais alors pourquoi tu as sauté ? Pour le plaisir ?

- Ce n'était pas mon intention de sauter c'est à cause de toi tout ça ! J'étais pris de vertige et tout à coup j'entend une voie … la tienne … alors je me suis retourné et mon pied à glisser ! Je ne voulais pas mourir !

Un silence gêné s'installa. Cette fois ci se fut Lily qui le brisa !

- Mais je l'avoue … l'idée de sauter m'a traversé l'esprit …

- Pourquoi ? demanda d'un voix douce le jeune animagus !

- Ce … ce serait trop long à expliquer !

- Mais c'était la première fois que cette envie s'emparait de toi ?

Lily mit un temps avant de répondre, elle choisit l'option du mensonge !

- Oui !

- Ah bahh tu me rassures !

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui fis sourire Lily. Elle commençait à étouffer dans cette pièce, il faisait chaud !

- En fait, c'est la première fois que la mort traverse mon esprit ! Je suis d'humeur plutôt joyeuse !

Elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité … comment réagirait-il sinon ? « Je vais crever de chaud si ça continu ». Pendant qu'elle enleva son pull, Sirius lança joyeusement :

- Ca me fait du bien, pendant un moment je croyais que j'avais affaire à une déprimée ! J'ai rien contre c'est j'aime pas les gens qui se font du mal parce que …

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, Lily posa son pull à côté puis tourna la tête vers Sirius.

- Tu m'a bien dis que c'était la première fois que la mort t'effleurer l'esprit ?

- Ou … Oui !

Le jeune homme s'empara délicatement du bras de Lily. La rousse comprit son erreur d'avoir enlevé son pull … son avant bras était recouvert de cicatrices ! Les larmes commencèrent peu à peu à monter elle détourna la tête.

- Lily, murmura Sirius, je t'en supplie raconte moi !

- Je peux pas … je suis désolé, sanglota t-elle

- S'il te plaît, je veux savoir pourquoi tu te fais du mal !

Alors Lily se confia comme elle ne l'avais jamais fais ! Elle raconta l'histoire de son frère, son amour pour James, son mal être, sa sœur ignoble, son père qu'elle aimait qui s'était barré de sa maison et enfin sa mère qui la battait ! Sirius qui avait promis de ne pas la couper, avait tenu sa promesse et l'écoutait, il tenait toujours le bras de la jeune rousse comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de précieux. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues de Sirius quand Lily raconta sa tentative de suicide lorsqu'elle avait treize ans et celle de quatorze ans puis celle de quinze et enfin celle de seize ans … chaque année depuis cinq ans mais cette année Sirius l'aidera à ne pas le faire !

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius … toutes ses années de souffrance, d'haine et de mélancolie auprès de ses parents et loin de ses amis. Et quand Lily apprit la malédiction du tombeur, elle le comprit … elle comprit pourquoi il était comme ça !

Quand les deux eurent finis de parler, le silence revint. Ils étaient maintenant liés car chaque parcelle de leur rêve, de leur vie, de leur crainte, et leur peur, ils le savaient, ils se connaissaient comme jamais personne ne l'ai avait connu. Soudain Lily se leva et vint se blottir contre Sirius, il fut surpris puis il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et lui murmura :

- Dors petite fleur, je veillerai sur toi, j'en fais la promesse !


	6. Chapter 5

James fixait depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le corps endormie d'une jeune fille avec qui il avait passé une nuit torride, une nuit de plaisir intense. Elle était belle comme toutes les autres mais une beauté si superficielle que parfois cela le dégoutait mais à quoi bon penser que cela avait une quelconque importance pour lui. Dans quelques instants, elle se réveillera, voudra l'embrasser et comme toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec une fille, il la jetait le lendemain … pourquoi s'attachait à une fille ? Il ne pouvait pas il n'avait pas le droit alors autant s'amuser avec elles. James Potter détourna son regard et fixa le ciel, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, une lueur oranger embrassait le ciel.

Soudain le corps de la fille remua, ce qui ne fit pas détourna le regard de James pour autant. Il entendit le gémissement puis un bâillement étouffé, un bruit de draps puis des bruits de pas sur le parquet. James ferma les yeux, il sentit des mains caresser son dos, ses bras. Puis un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille, James craquait.

- Casse-toi ! souffla t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent, mais le souffle était toujours la, il entendit la fille lui murmurer :

- Tu es le pire des salauds James Potter, je souhaite que jamais tu ne connaisses le mot amour, enfoiré.

Puis elle se détache de lui, empara ses affaires et, dans un claquement de porte, partit … pour de bon. Le jeune homme soupira, « d'autres ont déjà fait ce souhait avant toi, ma belle » il sourit à cette pensée … bon dieu qu'il détestait la vie, il la méprisait tout comme il l'aimait. Il passa la main sur son visage puis se décida enfin d'aller déjeuner. James enfila un pantalon blanc en lin mais resta torse nu, le 5 aout 1983 avait été classée comme une des journées les plus chaude de l'été. 5 aout, deux soirs auparavant, c'est à dire le 3 aout, il avait envoyé un hibou à son meilleur ami pour son anniversaire, Sirius Black mais celui ci n'avais pas répondu et James commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Patmol de mettre plus de un jour pour répondre surtout si c'était James qui lui écrivait. De plus, à la pensée que dans un sens Sirius avait toujours été méprisé par sa famille, une longue descendance de magicien pratiquant la magie noire, et ceci parce que Sirius avait toujours rejeté la magie noire, de plus il avait été accepté dans la maison de Griffondor. Et comme chaque sorcier qui se respecte, la famille Black connaisse le fondateur de cette maison : Godric Griffondor, un des plus grands sorciers que le monde magique n'est jamais connu et bien sûr ils savent aussi que Godric était le pire ennemis de Salazar Serpentard, fondateur, comme son nom l'indique, de la célèbre maison de Serpentard. Serpentard et la majorité des élèves admis dans sa maison était réputé pour être des adeptes de la magie noire et parfois pire : mangemorts, meurtrier … Depuis que la famille Black existait, c'est-à-dire, depuis des siècles, Sirius était le deuxième a ne pas être dans la maison du serpent.

James chassa l'idée que sa famille lui avait encore faite du mal et essaye de se convaincre que Sirius n'avait surement pas le temps de répondre à sa lettre.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre, traversa l'immense corridor, les murs était ornés de tableaux plus grands les uns que les autres, représentant ses ancêtres ; de tapisserie datant de l'époque de Merlin l'enchanteur. Le couloir débouchait sur un escalier qui mesurait six mètres de larges et quinze de long, les marches étaient recouvertes d'un tapis rouge, brodé de fins fils d'or sur les côté. Oui la famille Potter était riche, ils habitaient dans un manoir digne d'un Roi, un manoir qui couterait une fortune, surtout si la famille vendait leurs meubles à un musée, tellement uniques et d'une telle beauté.

James traversa le hall puis déboucha dans le salon/salle à manger, une des seules pièces modernes du manoir, avec la cuisine, la chambre de James et la salle de jeu. Il accéda à la cuisine par une porte battante, son père était là, appuyé sur le plan de travail, une tassé de café à la main. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'il ne réagit pas quand son fils entra dans la pièce, il ne releva la tête que quand il entendit James raclait sa gorge. Christopher leva les yeux et sourit.

- J'ai vu une jolie blonde sortir en pleur. Quand vas tu cessé de jouer avec les sentiments, James ? demanda t-il, toujours ce sourire chaleureux accroché aux lèvres.

James grogna, il se dirigea vers un des placards et sortit un bol et des céréales, puis tout en se servant dans le frigo, il répondit sarcastiquement :

- Quand es ce que vous, maman et toi, comptez me sortir de la situation dans laquelle vous m'avez mise ?

Le sourire de son père disparu. Un silence régna dans la cuisine, seul le raclement de la cuillère sur les parois du bol osait se faire entendre, c'est comme si tous les oiseaux avait décidé dans un accord commun de se taire.

- On en a déjà parlé, toi seul peut te sortir de ce pétrin en consé…

- Un pétrin ?? James s'était retourné violement, tu appelle ça un pétrin ?? Quand le balai ne veut plus décoller, ça c'est être dans le pétrin ; quand on me surprend dans la forêt interdite, ça c'est être dans le pétrin. Mais ce que je vis ce n'est surement pas un pétrin.

- Je sais, je sais. Rappelle toi que j'ai vécue la même chose ! Christopher regardait son fils, le regard rempli de culpabilité, car oui il se sentait coupable de ce que vivait son fils, coupable de ne pouvoir l'aider même si il en avait le pouvoir, coupable de le voir ainsi.

- De toute façon je vis avec ça depuis l'âge de onze ans, je commence à avoir l'habitude. James laissa son bol sur le plan de travail et sorti de la cuisine, en franchissant la porte, il dit à son père que si il le cherchait, il été dans le jardin.

En franchissant l'immense porte en bois du hall, le jeune garçon sentit soudainement la chaleur étouffante mais il ne pouvait rester enfermer dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de mettre ses idées aux clairs. Il suivit l'allée impeccablement entretenu puis tourna à sa droite vers une petite bute avec un immense Saul pleureur : le seul arbre moldu du jardin. Personne d'autre à part lui venait sous cette arbre, étant petit, James adorait lire les livres moldu sur la végétation, allez savoir pourquoi, puis cette arbre l'avait toujours fasciné.

Arrivé en haut de la butte, il été déjà en sueur mais une fois sous son arbre, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et tenta de tout oublier, juste pour quelques instants, oublier sa souffrance …

……………………………………….

La jeune rousse sentit les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, malgré qu'elle soit dans une chambre, la ressentait la chaleur écrasante de dehors. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tel un chat s'étira quand soudain elle entendit un rire, elle se redressa d'un bon et regarda d'où provenait ce rire. Sirius assis sur le bord de la fenêtre la fixait, Lily resserra un peu plus les draps près de son corps et rougit à la pensée que Sirius l'avait vu dormir.

- Tu es très belle quand tu dors, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il éclata de rire devant la figure rouge pivoine de sa Lys.

- Tu me regarde depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard !

- Assé longtemps pour avoir entendu que tu gémissais mon prénom dans ton sommeil

Lily écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. L'avait-il vraiment entendu ? Pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir rêver de Sirius. Oh mon dieu, le célèbre maraudeur l'avait entendu gémir son prénom !!

Sirius descendit de la fenêtre, se qui eu pour effet de sortir Lily de ses rêverie, il se dirigea vers le lit et se pencha au dessus d'elle puis lui susurra près l'oreille

- Il découvrira bien assez tôt ce que tu éprouve …

Lily ne m'y pas plus de deux secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de James, il savait qu'elle avait rêver de son meilleur ami et il avait entendu les plaintes et les cris de Lily, non des gémissements, mais des cris de détresse appelant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sirius sortit de la chambre laissant ainsi Lily se préparer. Il alla s'engouffrer au fond d'un immense fauteuil en soie rouge qui se trouvait dans une des pièces du chaudron baveur, pièces réservées aux gens qui pouvait se permettre de payer le confort maximum. Le jeune sorcier se laissa ainsi aller dans ses pensées, celle qu'il fallait qu'il réponde à James à son hibou d'anniversaire, celle de trouver un moyen de rendre cette fille magnifique heureuse et enfin la pensée de reporter à plus tard l'envie de tuer ses parents. Soudain, le feu s'agita un peu plus qu'a la normal, Sirius haussa les sourcils, puis un crépitement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre et enfin une tête apparut.

- Narcissa que me vaut cette visite ?! cette demande se voulait réjouissante mais elle se transforma avec une moue de dégout.

- Je n'ai même pas attendu des remerciements hier, je suis partie si vite, te laissant avec ta rouquine.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

Narcissa semblait réfléchir, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu es de la sympathie envers moi, si je l'ai fait c'est uniquement sous les ordres de Dakimis, grogna-t-elle. Elle veut t'avoir vivant pour te livrer à Voldemort. Elle m'a demandé d'aller te chercher, vivant ! Elle ne veut pas livrer un cadavre réduit en bouillit à cause de la chute. Mais trêve de question sur mes faits et gestes … Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Une sorcière qui étudie aussi a Poudlard, elle a voulu sauter du pont, j'ai sauté aussi puis je l'ai rattrapé.

- Au péril de ta vie ?

- Dans mon cas, c'est-à-dire celui de n'avoir rien a perdre, tu aurais fais comme moi … répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Rectifions, dans ton cas je n'aurais pas mis ma vie en danger pour une moldue, ces créatures empeste leur race à des mètres.

Sirius voulu répondre à l'insulte lancé vers son amie mais se retint, il ferma les yeux et sourit puis se mit à rire. Narcisse ne comprenant plus à ce qui lui arrivait, lui aboya de lui dire ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Narcissa, celle ci frissonna. Il avait beau radoter que jamais il ne serait un mangemort, jamais il ne tuerait, la puissance d'un mage noir se lisait dans son regard noir. Il déclara d'un ton calme :

- Narcissa, tu es si naïve et tu parles sans réfléchir …

- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de …

- Quoi que tu dises, tu as de la sympathie pour moi, tu me protège malgré tes longs discours sur ta soit disant haine envers moi. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir si tu devais me livrer à Dakimis ? Pourquoi reprendre contact pour insinuer que Dakimis va me traquer jusqu'à épuisement ? Tu me mets en garde et bien sur je t'en remercie.

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de rire.

- Jeune Sirius, tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Mais tu peux toujours crever pour que je te dise les raisons de mon élan de générosité. Maintenant veille sur ta moldu et fais attention Dakimis est puissante, surement plus que Voldemort.

- Je …

Mais Narcissa disparut avant que Sirius n'eut le temps de répliquer. Le feu redevint normal, le jeune sorcier passa sa main sur son visage pour tenter de se détendre. Il ne comprenait rien, pourquoi avait-elle fait tous ça … surement pas un « élan de générosité » comme elle avait dit. Narcissa n'avait jamais eu une once d'amitié avec tous ce qui touchait le bien.

Des faibles toquements résonnèrent dans la salle. Sirius se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, sur le seuil une silhouette qui semblait fragile se tenait là, malgré l'obscurité Sirius reconnut la tignasse de feu de Lily. Il se dégagea de l'entré pour la faire entrer. La jeune femme prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil. Sirius reprit place dans le sien et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Lily, celle ci lui rendit mais il s'effaça rapidement pour être remplacé par de la gêne, elle baissa les yeux.

- Dis-moi Lily, pourquoi cette tête ? demanda Sirius toujours un éternel sourire fixé sur son visage.

- C'est que … Lily respira et se lança, elle leva la tête et regarda de ses yeux émeraude le jeune homme assis en face d'elle, Qui est Narcissa ?

Le sourire de Sirius disparut.

- Tu étais la depuis quand ? son ton était glacé, un frisson parcouru l'échine de Lily, elle rougit.

- Depuis que je ne sais quoi empeste … répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius soupira, puis il pensa que de toute façon, Lily connaissait maintenant toute sa vie alors qu'elle est entendu un bout de sa conversation ne lui emportait guère. Son visage s'illumina de nouveau d'un sourire, qui rassura à moitié la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius, je n'aurais pas du, elle se noya dans des excuses que Sirius balaya d'un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave petit fleur, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Lily sentit la confiance de son nouvel ami monter en elle entrainant ainsi sa confiance en elle même. Sirius s'étira et étouffa un bâillement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge logée dans le coin de la pièce, il était deux heures de l'après midi, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la petit Lily avait du sommeil a rattrapé, elle s'était réveillé en effet une heure plus tôt. Il se retourna vers Lily.

- Bon un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse ça te dit ?! Ca me gonfle de rester enfermé au chaudron baveur.

Lily acquisa avec un grand sourire puis se leva pour suivre Sirius qui sortait de la pièce, ils débouchèrent dans la salle principale du chaudron baveur. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lily et lui dit qu'ils se rejoignaient dans dix minutes ici même, justes le temps de se préparer.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sirius prit deux minutes pour répondre à James et surtout pour le rassurer que tout allait bien, enfin il lui demandait si il pouvait venir ce soir au chaudron baveur, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il enroula le bout de parchemin, l'attache à la pate de Meds, sa chouette … noir, cadeau de ses parents bien sûr !! Celle ci déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte d'où provenaient les magnifiques rayons de soleil. Il attrapa sa baguette et sa bourse, jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace puis sortit de la chambre 15. Celle de Lily était à quelque porte plus loin, la 19. Sirius dévala les escaliers et s'aperçu qu'il allait devoir attendre sa petite tête rousse préféré. Il s'assit sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, à songer à ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. Puis il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourne pour se retrouver face à face à un décolleté certes pas très découvert mais assé pour dire « dame nature a été généreuse quand je suis née ». Il se leva d'un bond et la regarde des pieds à la tête, tongues blanches, jeans bleus tout a fait normal et par dessus une robe blanche qui la mettait en valeur. Sirius sourit, il aimait qu'elle se mette en valeur comme le jour où il l'avait sauvé. Puis son sourire s'effaça quand il vit son visage : lunettes et queue de cheval haute tiré comme Madame McGonagall. Il fit une moue déçu puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il lui ôta ses lunettes avant qu'elle ne put dire ouf. Lily poussa un petit cri et le supplia de les lui rendre, Sirius garda les lunettes fermement et leva le bras aussi haut qu'il put mais Lily de son haut 1m65 n'arrivais pas à atteindre le mètre 80 de Sirius surtout que le bras ainsi levé il devait atteindre 1m90. Malgré ses sauts, elle ne put les atteindre.

- Laisse moi prendre les rennes, juste aujourd'hui, m'occuper de toi et si ça ne te plait pas j'arrêterais de persister.

Lily baissa les bras et soupira.

- Fais comme bon te semble dans ce cas.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et tel un gamin s'activa autour d'elle. Tout d'abord il fourra les lunettes dans sa poche et lança à la rouquine un sort pour qu'elle voit sans avoir recourt a ses hublots. Ensuite il alla derrière elle et s'approcha doucement. Le cœur de Lily s'accéléra, elle n'aimait pas Sirius comme elle aimait James mais celui ci dégageait un tel charme, un tel charisme qu'elle ne pouvait résister. Lentement, il enleva avec douceur, l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et tira avec toutes les précautions prises pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent une fois l'élastique ôté. Lily frissonna quand ses cheveux caressèrent doucement ses épaules puis une voix chaude et grave résonné au creux de son oreille.

- Tu verras, petite Lys, il ne verra que toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Lily sourit à cette pensée et se retourna, son corps était collé à celui de Sirius, elle plongea son regard dans celui du beau ténébreux. Sirius sentit son estomac se contracté, le regard de la rousse était si envoûtant quand elle le voulait, si prenant. Lily fit alors une chose que jamais elle aurait fait auparavant, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius. Puis elle sourit, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que si il aimait les rousses et que celles ci ne s'appelait pas Lily, il se serait jeté dessus lui aurait arraché ses vêtements et lui aurait fait l'amour sur la table. Mais uniquement si cette fille n'était pas Lily. Parfaite, Lily était tout simplement parfaite. Sirius secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et fit son sourire ravageur.

- Que me vaut ce baiser, tendre Lily. Demanda t-il d'une voie sensuelle.

Lily se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire alors elle piqua un fard et balbutia.

- Je … comment dire … C'est pour euh te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis la nuit au pont …

- Oh … Sirius savait qu'en se remémorant cette fameuse nuit, elle allait repenser à sa mère et à ses années de souffrance, il chercha la première connerie à venir, celle ci ne tarda pas a venir. Je croyais que tu allais dire que c'était une pulsion à la vue d'un mec aussi beau que moi, que tu t'es contenté d'un bisous au lieu de me faire l'amour comme une bête, que tu as envie de moi depuis que tu m'as vu torse nu … mais bon je me contenterais de ton explication. Il fit un grand sourire. Lily éclata de rire, ce qui donna du baume au cœur de Sirius.

Ils sortirent enfin du chaudron baveur par la porte de derrière qui menait à une minuscule petite cour entourait d'un mur de pierre. Sirius se dirigea vers le mur en face de la porte, sortit sa baguette et tapota quelques pierres. Alors, des dizaines de pierres se poussèrent pour faire un passage qui débouchait sur le chemin de traverse. Sirius laissa passer Lily d'un geste de la main, accompagné d'un « honneur aux dames » puis franchit le passage à son tour.

Pendant toute l'après midi, ils déambulèrent dans la grande rue, s'arrêtant dans le magasin de quidditch pour Sirius qui s'extasia pendant une bonne demi-heure devant le nouveau balais le _Siempre 400_, son air ébahi et ses commentaires dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans fit rire Lily aux éclats. Puis ils allèrent faire leurs courses de fournitures ayant reçu la lettre de Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt. Enfin vers cinq heures, les deux jeunes sorciers s'attablèrent aux glaciers le plus proches et profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil qui inondait le chemin de traverse. Sirius commanda d'une Doba fumante, c'est-à-dire une glace qui mélangeait tous les parfums de fruits rouge et qui laissait échapper une fumée rouge qui rependait l'odeur des fraises, puis des framboises, des myrtilles, … Lily, elle, s'était contentée d'une glace à la vanille … qui lui chantait ses louanges. Ils mangèrent en silence, épuisé par leur journée de marche et de shopping. Soudain Lily sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, elle tourna la tête et vit trois garçons à la table voisine, elle en reconnu deux car ils étaient à Poudlard. Le troisième, un blond plutôt mignon lui adressa un sourire. Lily rougit et fourra son nez dans sa glace, sans oser relever la tête.

- Ca été comme ça toute la journée, petite fleur.

Lily leva la tête en direction de Sirius et lui lança un regard interrogateur, celui éclata de rire.

- Mais Lily, tu es aveugle, pendant toute l'aprèm tous les mecs sur ton passage, se dévissaient le cou pour te voir passer. Tu es magnifique, rend toi en compte. Tu as un visage avec aucune imperfection et un corps … wahouu je ne préfère pas y penser si je ne veux pas craquer et te sauter dessus. Ce n'est pas un débile boutonneux et binoclard qui te le dit. C'est un des maraudeurs, un des mecs les plus convoités de Poudlard, sans me vanter bien sûr. Si James ne t'as jamais remarqué c'est normal, les mecs aiment que les filles ont une certaine assurance, qu'elles se montrent, c'est sûr que si pendant tout ta scolarité tu as joué à cache-cache, il ne risquait pas de te voir ! Alors maintenant je veux que tu te retourne vers ce mec et que tu lui souris, compris ?!

Pendant toute sa tirade, Sirius n'avait pas cessé de regarder Lily qui elle, rougissait sous la tonne de compliments qu'elle recevait.

- Je … Je ne peux pas, Sirius. Fit-elle d'une petite voix comme si elle allait pleurer

- Ohh si tu peux, et tu vas le faire. Sirius prit une voix douce ; Lily j'ai confiance en toi alors ai confiance en moi. Tu es réellement belle.

Le jeune rouquine soupira puis redressa les épaules, lentement, elle se tourna vers le garçon blond, elle remarqua qu'il continuait à la regarder. Alors, elle lui sourit, un sourire timide mais qui avait surement du être canon car le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et regarda derrière lui pour vérifier si le sourire n'était pas adressé à un autre que lui. Puis il lui ré adressa un sourire qui se voulait tombeur, et c'était réussi. La tombeuse se retourna vers son ami, un immense sourire accroché à son visage.

- Hey, j'ai réussi, dit-elle, l'air abruti.

Sirius éclata de rire encore une fois, il leva la main et pour seul réponse :

- Tapes en cinq !

Lily rigola à son tour et lui tapa dans la main. Dix minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer au chaudron baveur, il était cinq heure et demie et chacun avait besoin d'une bonne douche car la chaleur étouffante de la journée les avaient fais suer. Sur le chemin du retour, Lily était encore toute excitée, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler et Sirius la contempla avec un demi-sourire sur le visage. Il voyait en elle une petite sœur, il n'avait jamais été aimé par sa famille et il avait besoin de cet amour. Il retrouvait en Lily tout ce qu'il recherchait. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir où était alignées les chambres ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous a sept heures et demi dans la pièce principal de la bourgade. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Meds était de retour, la réponse de James attaché à sa pate. Il déplia la lettre et la lut.

_Alors tu daigne enfin me répondre, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, avec ta famille on peut s'attendre au pire. Je serais là ce soir mais je peux me libérer que vers 21heures, Je me prendrais une chambre et je resterais pour la nuit. J'espère juste que ce que tu as à me dire n'est pas grave. Si c'est que ton père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, dis le moi j'arrêterais de m'inquiéter dans ce cas (rire). Mes parents t'envois le bonjour et ma mère d'inonde de bisous comme dans son habitude. A ce soir_

_James, le grand et beau Cornedrue_.

Sirius sourit, si seulement la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer était la mort de son père, il n'aurait pas à avoir peur de son avenir, et si son père avait crevé, il n'aurait pas non plus appelé son ami pour qu'il vienne, il s'en fichait déjà lui même.

Sirius se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire où il s'immergea. Tout à coup c'est comme si tous ces muscles avaient décidé dans un accord commun de relâcher pression. Il passa une heure dans son bain en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir de voir son meilleur ami. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli non plus de répondre à Peter et Remus. Quant il sorti, il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt noir, puis s'affala sur son lit où il s'assoupit pendant une demi-heure. Quand il se réveilla, il était sept heure et quart. Le temps de se parfumer, de passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, de se brosser les dents. Il sorti de sa chambre et décida d'aller directement chercher Lily dans sa chambre. Il toque à sa porte … rien, pas de réponse. Il recommença en murmurant son prénom. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle avait surement du déjà descendre mais pour s'en assurer, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte : elle n'était pas verrouiller. Il la poussa lentement et pénétra dans la chambre, plongé dans une faible obscurité. Il alluma la lumière, et la vit, allongée sur le lit en … en sous vêtement : soutien-gorge noir et boxer féminin noir. Sirius resta bouche-bée. La poitrine généreuse de la rouquine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, son ventre plat semblait dire « mangez-moi » quand à ses jambes, elles étaient longues et fines, exquises. Sirius se contrôla mais il sentait la chaleur l'envahir. Même si c'était Lily, c'était une fille avec des formes qui donnait envie. Et cette envie, cette excitation qui aveugla Sirius, il s'approcha du lit, posa un genou sur le matelas et se pencha au dessus de la rousse. Il approcha la main de sa cuisse … depuis fin juin je n'ai pas gouté au corps d'une femme … non retiens toi, c'est Lily … Et alors regarde moi ce corps … Sa main se posa délicatement sur la cuisse de Lily et il commença à la caresser en remontant. Lily laissa échapper un gémissement suivis d'un prénom murmuré. Sirius stoppa ses caresses et souris … James sacré veinard. Il prit Lily par les épaules et tendrement il l'a secoua. Elle ouvrit les yeux, d'abord tout doucement puis les écarquilla d'un coup quand elle s'aperçu de sa tenue. La tigresse se leva d'un bond et courut dans la salle de bain en lâchant un « pervers » en claquant la porte. Sirius éclata de rire, bon dieu il allait s'amuser avec elle.

Lily sortir cinq minutes plus tard, avec un jean et un pull noir avec un col en V. Son regard en disait long sur ses pensées, il était aussi noir que les yeux de Sirius.

- Si tu compte avoir le même bisou que tout à l'heure tu peux toujours crever !! dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse

- Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir succombé à mes pulsions masculines, je t'invite au restaurant … moldus !!!

Sans attendre sa réponse, Sirius lui attrapa la main et l'entraina hors de la chambre. Ils sortirent du chaudron baveur mais du côté moldu cette fois ci. En cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent à une pizzeria très chic. Ils prirent une table isolés et pendant une heure, ils parlèrent de tous : de leurs goûts, de leurs envies, de leurs rêves, Ils rirent, discutèrent sérieusement et mangèrent des pizzas tout simplement succulente. A vingt et une heure moins cinq, Sirius demanda l'addition, paya et ils partirent. Lily étouffa un bâillement, du coin de l'œil Sirius aperçu ce signe de fatigue, il en conclut qu'il était donc l'heure d'aller se coucher. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau arrivé au chaudron baveur. Lily alla se coucher directement tandis que Sirius alla encore une fois se lover dans un des grands fauteuils lorsque soudain une voix provenant de l'obscurité le fit sursauter, il se redressa du fauteuil.

- Aucunes cicatrices apparentes, je ne vais donc pas peter la gueule à ton cher papa !

Quand il reconnu la voix, si familière, il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

- Alors Cornedrue, Tom t'a laissé entrer malgré qu'il y ait des jolies filles au chaudron baveur ? lança Sirius à James Potter qui se cachait dans l'obscurité.

Son ami sortit de l'ombre, ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens et ses yeux marrons pétillaient de joie, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami.

- Oui mais il m'a dit que si une de ses clientes portait plainte pour harcèlement, je ne pourrais plus remettre les pieds ici.

Il éclata de rire suivit de Sirius. La fin de l'été s'annonçait prometteuse.

- Bon avant qu'on se lance dans une conversation sérieuse dont on a le secret et qui nous étonne nous même, es ce que je peux aller déposer mes affaires dans ta chambre. Tom a refusé de les monté, tout ça parce que j'ai fais un clin d'œil à une jolie blonde … je n'étais pas censé savoir que c'était sa petite sœur.

Sirius secoua la tête désespéré, il était pire que lui en ce qui concernait les filles.

- Oui mais ne m'en veux pas je vais rester ici, je suis crevé à rien faire de mes journées. Chambre 19, ne fais pas attention au bordel, comme d'habitude.

- No problème, petit Patmol, lança James joyeusement.

Il empoigna son sac et sortit de la pièce, laissant ainsi Sirius dans ses pensées. Fallait-il lui dire pour Dakimis ou garder le secret ? Et comment expliquer la présence de Lily ? Il allait bien voir qu'il la connaissait demain matin quand elle viendra le voir. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une famille normale qui l'aurait aimé comme jamais. Heureusement il avait retrouvé cet amour familial grâce aux parents de James qui l'avait accueilli comme leur propre fils. « Bon il ne faut pas dix minutes pour déposer un foutu sac » … Soudain Sirius se redressa de son fauteuil … sa chambre c'est la 15 pas la 19 …

- Merde !!!

Sirius se leva d'un bond et couru hors de la pièce. "Quel con, non mais quel con !"


End file.
